


Chasing Bane!

by ScarletDrewWitheredLover18



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletDrewWitheredLover18/pseuds/ScarletDrewWitheredLover18
Summary: Alec is one of the best pop artist who falls for a fan in one of his concert.But the fan keeps running away.Magnus keeps running away from his celebrity crush even though he is head over heels for him.But why does he run away?And will Alec be able to chase his love at first sight.Find out...





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> *Pops from behind the curtains*.  
> Guess who's back!!!???  
> I missed you guys...  
> Therefore here i am with a brand new fic...  
> Anyways hello to all those who are new...  
> Here goes the first chapter of Chasing Bane!  
> Hope you enjoy....

Magnus's Pov  
*************

I checked in the mirror.  
I do look my best...Smiling widely i adjust my brown jacket.  
Great!! Now let's go..I tell myself and grabbed my phone and my wallet.  
As soon as i exit my room i see that my pretty redheaded bestfriend is sitting on the couch.  
"Let's go biscuit!!" I tell her.  
She looks up from her phone and grins.  
"You are all giddy aren't you?"  
"Of course I am...This is like a dream come true." I squeal like a girl.  
"I am well aware..Admit it Magnus i gave you the best birthday gift ever." She say with a proud smirk on her face.  
"You're my favorite love but now lets go i dont wanna miss anything!!" I say looking at the time.  
"Ughhh Simon is not ready yet." She sighs and points towards our roomate's door.  
"Whaaaat!!? You gotta be kidding me." I walk towards his door pushing it wide open.  
"Samuel! What the heck are you doing we will miss the show!!" I yell.  
"Simon. And i am getting ready." He say not looking at me.  
"Magnus relax. We won't miss your dreamguy's concert." Clary says appearing at the door.  
"Biscuit i don't even wanna miss his entry...Tell Simon to be out in five or else i will burn down his stupid starwars collection." I threatened.  
"Woah..." Simon exclaimed.  
"Yeah you better do as he says or else wish goodbye to starwars." Clary commented.  
"No...He called me Simon." Simon says adjusting his glasses.  
They both high-five and burst out laughing.  
"Ha.ha.ha now get your asses out before i kick them." I roll my eyes and storm out of the room.

"How did you even manage the VIP tickets!!? " I say excitedly as we enter the stadium.  
"Well one of my friend is a friend of Alec's manager...Therefore he managed to get us 3 passes but i owe him a stupid date." Clary sighs.  
"I love you Biscuit!! Sorry you have to go on a date with him." I say.  
"Na he is not that bad besides he will probably treat me with some posh and tasty food so itz cool." She says flipping her hair.  
"But what if he turns out to be a creep?" Simon frowns.  
"That's when you rescue me with our old trick." She smiles.

So let me begin this story of my amazing life (at least amazing for now).  
Hello there everyone, I am Magnus Bane...24.  
I live with my best friends in an apartment we all bought together about 2-3 years ago.  
These two here have been bffs from as long as i have known them.  
I met Clary about 6 years ago while we were in universities.  
Imediately we were friends and she introduced me to Simon..And we three have been inseperable since then.  
Simon works in a IT company..And Clary works in a boutique..And well me?  
I am a blogger not really a blogger but every month i get to have a column in the fashion magazine.  
And they pay me pretty well. But as being home is boring.  
I do a part time as a barista in a small coffeeshop.  
It may be small but it is like the most peaceful place and i love it.  
And the most important thing i am single as my girlfriend has always been a bitch an i finally couldn't take it and broke up.  
Actually the problem was we both loved the same person...I loved her and she...Well she loved herslf.  
Ughhh...why am i even talking about her.  
Let's talk about something nice  
LIKE........  
I am die hard fan of the one and only Alexander Gideon Lightwood!!  
He is the best vocalist ever i love his songs...though there are not many music videos in which he appears but yet his magical voice just...  
In short i love him he is my favorite human being and well not to forget he is super hot like smokin hot.  
And finally my dream is coming true as i am here in the VIP row of Alexander's concert.  
And i am super happy and definately super thankful to Biscuit.  
And well i might faint out of al---

"Magnus look he is coming." Clary squealed grabbing my arm.  
"Oh My God this is really happening..." I mummer as i see this beautiful man entering the stage.

"GOOD EVENING CALIFORNIA!!!" Alec's smooth voice fills into the hall.  
Oh god! He is even hotter in real life.  
His smile...It just...It just lights up the place.  
He is so perfect.

"Thankyou all for coming...I can see that this a crowd is full of beautiful people whom i get the privilege to call my fans."  
The crowd cheered only making him smile wider.  
"So California are you ready for this???" The crowd roared my voice mixing into it.  
"Was that a yes?" The crowd yells even louder.  
"I can't hear you guys. ARE YOU ALL READYYYYY!!!" The yells get even more louder.  
"GREAT SO LET IT BEGIN....BEAT IT GUYS." He signals to the musicians.

The lights start changing as he energetically starts singing...  
The crowd going mad.  
After a few songs the light dimmed.  
A spotlight....the only light on the stage where Alexander sat on stool with a guitar in his hand.  
He starts strumming and immediately i recognized the song as it was one of my favorite.  
I smile widely and gripped a pole which i have been leaning against eversince i saw him as i was afraid that my knees might give out.

He begins singing his silky voice filling the place.  
I smile and close my eyes getting lost in the music.  
I kept my eyes close feeling his smooth voice.  
It felt as if he was right in front of me.  
Everything fading away the crowd my friends...everything.  
I just let the voice sink into my heart as i kept my eyes shut.  
His voice felt so close to me.  
I smile as his Hazel eyes and his sloppy smile flash into my mind.

"Oh My God...Magnus!!!" Clary voice brings me out of my thoughts as she hit me hard on my arm.  
My eyes shot open and i look at her ready to protest but when i saw her she looked shocked and was looking straight ahead.  
I followed her gaze and my mouth dropped wide open.  
Oh. My. God.  
There he stood infront of me with his hand held out towards me.  
None other than my celebrity crush stood a few inches away from me with his hand stretched out towards me.  
He had an angelic smile on his face.  
I stood there frozen staring at him  
Is this really happening.  
Oh God!!!

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov

"Alec are you sure you will be fine?" I heard my manager.  
I roll my eyes and sit down with a bottle of water in my hands.  
"Yes I will be fine after you give me back that medicine you snatched from me." i say pointing at that the bottle in his hand.  
"But you only take pills when you are really feeling sick." He says placing his hand on my forehead.  
"Itz just a little fever it will be fine." I say with a smile.  
"Alec you call this little? You are burning up?" The blonde guy frowns.  
I sighed.  
"I am canceling this show." He says and turns to go.  
"Hey you are my manager you know we can't do that." I say grabbing his arm.  
"Yeah but before your manager i am your brother and i know it well enough that you never tell anyone you sick even if you are about to die." He say smacking my hand away.  
"Jace! We are not canceling on my fans." I sigh.  
He knows it damn well i love my fans and hate to disapoint them.  
"Fine but tell me on the scale of 1-10 how bad are you feeling?" He asked.  
"Nine. But if you give me a medicine i will be fine." I say.  
He sighs and give me the pill.

"Alec you are up in ten." One of the guy pops up.  
"Yeah cool." I quickly gulp down the pill and get up.  
"Alec please keep it short." Jace says giving me a bro hug.  
"Okay buddy."

I shrug on my jacket and head backstage.  
"Are you ok? Jace seems upset" Lydia says coming up from behind me.  
She is my makeup artist as well as a very good friend.  
"Yeah...Jace is just being stubborn."  
"If you say so...Best of luck." She say clapping at my back.

I smile and start climbing the stairs.  
All of a sudden i groan as i felt very nauseous.  
Shit man!  
I walked a few more steps as the voice from the crowd fill my ears.  
I can't disapoint them.  
"Alec?" I heard Jace call from behind me.  
Damn he can't know this.  
I ignored him and push away the feeling of uneasyness and walked onto the stage.

The crowd cheered and it felt amazing.  
They are just so excited...I won't let them down.  
Just seeing them all make me forget my illness.  
I adjust my microphone headset and take a deep breath.

"GOOD EVENING CALIFORNIA!!"  
The crowd roared making me smile.

I sang a few active songs and then the feeling was back.  
I knew i would be pushing myself if i tried another active one.  
So i signaled one of the backstage guy to hand me my guitar.  
Soon the lights dimmed and i was handed my guitar.  
I saw that there was stool in the middle of the stage.  
Seems like Jace knew what exactly i wanted to do.  
I went over to the stool and sat there.  
There was a spotlight that shone above my head.  
As soon as i start strumming the crowd calmed down.  
I could see many flashlights that shone at the soft music of my guitar.

I knew this definately wasn't a concert song as it was a slow one.  
But i also knew that this moment made it seem perfect.  
I start singing and after finishing the first stanza..I put my guitar on the stand beside me and got up.  
I adjust my mic and walked over to the crowd.  
The best part of the concert.  
I shook hands with some of the fans while i signed some autographs.  
I didn't stop singing though...I really loved to interact with fans.  
Sure some of them may be creepy but that's a part of the people who have supported me.  
I didn't want to be one of those people who get famous and forget their fans.  
I just want my fans to know that i really care and respect them.

As i walked further into the crowd something caught my eye.  
Actually someone caught my eye.  
I looked at him and couldn't stop the smile that made its way to lips.  
He was like the most beautiful person i had ever seen.

He stood there gripping a pole that he was leaning on.  
His eyes were closed as if lost into the moment.  
His brown jacket complemented his caramel skin.  
His hair styled perfectly to one side with a few highlights of blonde.  
A few strands of his hair was falling in his eyes.  
He somehow shimmered....like glittery shimmered.  
And not to forget he has the most beautiful smile on his beautiful face.

Just seeing him made me forget the lyrics to my very own composed song.  
I may or may not have changed the lyrics but the crowd didn't seem to mind.  
But then a thought crossed my mind.

I might not be able to see him again.  
But i didn't want this to go just like that.  
I wanted to do nothing but approach him...Talk to him.  
But that would be so very inappropriate.  
So what do i do?  
I can't just let this be over like this?

So i did the only thing i could think of.  
I walked over to him and held out my hand for him to hold.  
It seemed like i was asking him for a dance or something.  
But he was so lost that he didn't even realized that i was infront of him.  
That's when a redheaded girl pushed him.  
"Oh my god...Magnus." She said staring at me.  
I smiled at her and looked back at him.  
Magnus.  
So that's his name.  
His eye shot open and he stared at the girl with a annoyed look on his face.  
I hope she is not his girlfriend.  
He must have noticed her expression and...  
That's when his gaze met mine...  
That moment i just knew...  
There was this spark.  
And...  
He was the one.....

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There You Go Lovely Readers and my Favorite People...  
> New Chapter!!!!

Alec's Pov  
***********

That's when his gaze met mine...  
That moment i just knew...  
There was this spark.  
And...  
He was the one.....

We stood there our eyes locked and his eyes were as beautiful as i expected.  
His whatever....she pushed him again.  
Which made him break our eye contact and his eyes fell on my hand which was still stretched out for him.  
He looked back at my face and then my hand but didn't make a move.  
I saw his face was slowly turning crimson red starting from the tip of his ears.  
I was about to finish the song so i needed to get back on the stage.

So i slowly slipped my hand towards his and took his hand in mine.  
He must be too shocked to react as he looked at our hands.  
So be it awkward but i need to talk to him.  
I can't let this be the first as well as the last time I get to see him.  
I led him back to towards the stage where i finished my song.  
The lights and the music changed as it was time to sing the last closing song.  
I pushed him backstage where Jace looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Leave him in my trailor i will be there in a few minutes." I say and gave Magnus a small smile.  
I had to finish this fast.  
I sang the last song.

"THANKYOU CALIFORNIA FOR THIS WONDERFUL TIME....LOVE YOU ALL..."  
With that i exit the stage.

"What was that about?" Jace asks as he hands me a bottle of water.  
"Jace--." I say trying to ignore the subject he wanted to bring up.  
"Alec who the heck is he...and why did you bring him out of the crowd." Jace finally inquires.  
"Look i will explain later...Where is he?" I ask.  
"Trailer. I told him to wait there." He rolls his eyes.  
"Thanks brother." With that i rush towards the big van.

I open the door and entered  
"Sorry to keep you wai--" After shutting the door behind me i turn to see the trailor empty.  
I rush out and look around but he is nowhere in sight.  
"Jace? Where is he?" I ask as he comes to me.  
"I don't know man he was here a few moments ago." He says looking around.  
Damnit he left...Shit.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Magnus' Pov  
************

"I still can't believe you ran away from your celebrity crush." Clary spoke from where she stood before the sink doing dishes.  
"Well it would have been weird of me to stay there." I say looking up from my laptop.  
"He pulled you out of the crowd Magnus...how does that make you a creep?" She asked.  
"Exactly my point darling...He has never done anything like that before...He seemed like he was on drugs or something." I try to explain.  
"Alec? Drugs? You said he didn't do Drugs?" She say turning around quickly.  
"He doesn't...I meant he was on priscription he was not well...And people tend to do strange things when on medics."  
"And how do you know that?" She frowns.  
"Well his hand was way to warm and when i was heading towards his trailer some people were talking about how high his fever was."  
"That's the lamest excuse you ever gave me...the truth is you were not sure if you can control yourself when alone with him." She declares with a smirk on her face.  
"That's not true." I yell closing the laptop.  
"Oh of course not as if i am not aware of your fantasies of him." She grins wider.  
"Biscuit i have no idea what you're talking about." I say rolling my eyes.

"Yeah right...you would ha---" She begin but thankfully Simon appeared making her stop.  
"Clary--" He started.  
"Simon!! I was about to make Magnus blushhhhh...." She whined.  
"That my dear...is immpossible." I say sticking my tongue out to her.

So well itz been 3-4 days since that concert.  
I did run away...because i genuinly thought that this might not be what he actually wanted.  
It could have created trouble for him.  
And also that Jace-guy was way too annoyed to even talk to me.  
So i guess i came back home because i thought it was for the best.  
Though Clary has been bugging me eversince...  
The thing is in our 6-7 years of friendship...  
She has never seen me blush...I am kind of frank and maybe a little flirty....but whatever it is i am not somebody that blushes easily.  
But that day on the concert was the first time she saw me getting all flustered.  
Eversince then she has been trying to make me blush as she thought it made me look adorable!?  
Nonsense....  
I am not Adorable.  
Oh and did i mention i was on the news?  
The media found it very interesting that Alec brought me out of the crowd.  
It is all over the news...but thank goodness in the picture of us...I am looking down.  
And my face is barely visible...So no one was able to recognize me.  
I have been called as 'Alec's Secret Lover','His boyfriend' and things like that.  
I am like his rumoured boyfriend.  
Oh i wish i was....  
.  
.  
.  
"Magnus??" Simon voice pulls me back to the real world.  
"Hm?" I say.  
"You didn't hear a thing i said did you?" He sighs.  
"Sorry Siwon...can you repeat?" I say with an innocent smile.  
"You can stop pretending that you don't know my name." He sighs again.  
"What are you talking about?" I say still playing innocent...

I heard a giggle from the side of the room where Clary was scribbling something on a paper.  
"Forget it...I was saying itz your turn to get the grocery." He speaks.  
"Yes and here is the list of things we need add whatever you want." Clary say handing me a paper.  
"Yeah i am off to work...Clary come on i will drop you on the way." Simon says and starts walking towards the door.  
"Bye" She kisses my cheek and heads out.

I hear the door clicking shut and sighed.  
Well i better get ready to head out.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Alec's Pov  
**********

"Hey Big Brother" The voice of my sister fills my ears as the line gets connected.  
"Hey...How are you Iz?" I say balencing the phone between my ears.  
"Bad." She answers.  
"What? Why?" I ask worriedly.  
"Because you were not calling me!!!!" She yells making me flinch.  
"I called you a few days ago...You exagerating."   
"You are supposed to call me everyday." She says and i know she is pouting...  
"Well i actually wanted your help." I say nervous to start the topic.  
"This is about the Hot guy that you took backstage isn't it?" She says with a glit of excitement in her voice.

I nodded. Oh well um she can't see me.

"So you um saw the news?" I ask her.  
"Who didn't brother..that was a bold move..I mean coming from you?" She say.  
"Um actually i am not sure what got over me...I was just something about him...Yo-You get me don't you?"  
"Yes of course i do Alec...But i guess Jace must be--"   
"Yes he is kinda upset." I sigh.

"I am upset because being on the news might be troubling the poor guy." Jace says entering the room with a beer in his hand.  
I put the phone on speaker as he comes and sit beside me.

"Cmon Jace you have to agree it was romantic." Izzy says.  
"Yeah whatever...Alec took all the trouble to bring him backstage and he escaped." Jace replies sipping from his can.  
"Wait...So Alec didn't get his number?" She exclaims.  
"He barely even talked."  
"Guys! I need your help can we stop talking about how stupid i behaved that day." I groaned.  
"Yes go ahead Big Bro." Izzy encouraged me.  
"Iz i need you to find him...You are the best stalker i know." Jace snorted at that.  
"Well i wouldn't call me a stalker but i get what you mean...So what do you know about him?" She asked.  
"He was asian...Black hair...and a very nice jacket but all over he looked stupid." Jace says in one go.  
"Shut up Jace." Both me and Izzy say in unison making him roll his eyes.

"Izzy...His name is Magnus and he had that black smoker eye---" I begun.  
"Smokey...and well that should be enough...I am sure there are not many people who go by the name Magnus." She said.  
"Jace be good to Alec...That's the first time somebody caught our brother's attention and we are helping him." Izzy added.  
"Yea i agree but i have a condition." Jace said looking at me.  
"What?" I ask him.  
"Both of you get your asses out of the house and bring me snacks i am out of it." He said getting of the couch.  
"Are youuuu kidding me?" Both me and my sister groan.  
"Whatever do it or i am out." He says going into his room.  
"Ughhh he suck." Izzy says.  
"Yeah"  
"So be ready brother i will pick you up in an hour and please disguise properly." With that she hung up.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

"So I am really surprized you managed to get a good disguise." Izzy say as we enter the walmart.  
"Yeah well i am not ready to talk about my "Secret Boyfriend" so i don't want people seeing me." I says adjusting the big glasses on my nose.  
"I bet you don't... Okay so i did some research on your hot crush...And i have to admit Alec...He is hot!!!" She let's out a squeal.  
"You found him already?" I asked impressed by her speed.  
"Yeahh...So his name is Magnus Bane...He is 24 and a blogger. He has a weekly column in fashion magazine and his blogs include fashion tips and psychology...i mean i checked some of those out and i have to say he is amazing at his work."  
"Also he works as a barista in a small cafe i am not aware of the name though...and the most important he broke up a week ago and he is Bi..." She concluded with a proud grin on her face.  
"You managed to get this much on you way!??" I nearly yelled.  
"I know Big Brother i am awesome." She smiles and hugs my arm.  
"Thankyou Izzy but did you get a way to reach him? Number? Address?" I ask her.  
"Well no that was not available but people do send him fanmails and stuff. So Jace is working on it...He will be able to get his address or atleast his number." She smiled.

I said nothing more and just hugged her tight.

"Thankyouuu...I love you both." I say squeezing her.  
"Alec i--breath" She struggled.  
Immediately I let her go...  
"And i sent you some pictures of him...Now you go and get Jace some snacks i need to buy some more stuff." She kisses my cheek and heads in the opposite direction.

I smile stupidly as i walked.  
Thinking about how i am gonna meet Magnus soon.  
Stopping at the place to grab some snacks when somebody bumped into me.

"Oh i am sorry Sir..." He apologized and looked up.

OMG.

"Magnus!?"

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo....What do you all think?  
> Did Magnus do the right thing?  
> How is he gonna react?  
> How is Alec gonna react?  
> Stay tuned to find out.  
> Let me know your views.  
> Love you all...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there lovely readers.....  
> Sorry for such late update but here you all go...  
> New Chapter....

Magnus' Pov  
************

"Magnus!" The tall guy exclaimed.  
"Uh yes? Do i know you?" Why does a creepy guy with gaint glasses and weird beanie knows my name?  
I wonder?  
The guy lets out a little chuckle.  
Then he took off his glasses and and pulled down the airmask off his mouth.  
And without any further problems i immediately recognized that face.

"I guess now you do?" He said raising his eyebrows in a playful manner.  
"Alexander Lightwood!" I gasped taking a step away with my eyes widening.

Wait celebrities pick their own groceries?  
What the heck is he doing here?  
And how in the world does he know my name.  
I am gonna faint.  
Wait no fainting Magnus.  
For heavens sake stop blushing you idiot.  
He is talking to me?  
Is he still sick?

"Shit!" He mumbled the smirk fading off his face as he looked behind me.  
I looked back to see a few girls giggling and making their way towards us.  
"Why did you run away?" Alec asks digging into his pockets and summoning a paper and pen.  
"I-uh well you i" I try to speak while he roughly scribbled onto the paper.  
I don't even know what to say.  
"Forget it....Call me!" He said stuffing the paper into my coat.  
Before i could register what was happening a pair of lips touched my cheek and then it was all gone.

I blinked.  
I blinked again.  
And then again.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Did he just kiss me!!!!!!!!!!!  
I stared at the spot where he was and touched my cheek.  
The tingling sensation of the kiss still ligered upon my cheeks.  
And i melted down putting my head between my legs.  
Oh God!  
Alexander kissed me.  
HE KISSED ME.  
WTFFFFFF....

Then i stayed in that position for a pretty long time.

***********************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
**********

"Izzy....I am waiting in the car." I tell her handing her the snacks.  
I rushed towards the car before anyone else could spot me.

Damnit i didn't even get to talk to him.  
But his voice is just as adorable as him.  
He blushes so much.....so cute.  
I put a hand on my heart that was beating way too fast for my liking.  
What is this feeling?  
I barely know him.  
But i never felt like this before.  
Is this normal?

"Alec!!! You made me carry all these stuff!" Izzy groaned and got into the car.  
"I got spotted."   
"Really? Ugh i thought your disguise was pretty good this time."  
"It was...But Magnus was too loud." I tell her thinking about how shocked he was when he said my name.  
"Yea exactly......Wait what? Magnus? Loud?" She asked turning her head towards me in a lightening speed.  
"YeahIzhewasintherebutbeforeicouldtalktohimiwasspottedbutigavehimmynumberbutireallywantedtotalktohim.Doyouthinkhewillcallme?."  
"Woahhhh slow down...I didn't get the half of it." She said as she slapped her hand across my mouth prevening me to speak.  
I sighed.   
She pulled her hand away and i tell her slowly what had happened.

"Well atleast you gave him your number?" She said.  
"But what if he doesn't call me?"  
"Then we will have to wait for Jace to get his number." She shruged.

Thats all we can do.  
But i wish he calls me soon.

************************************************************************************************************************

Still Alec's Pov (3 Days Later)  
*****************************

So Magnus didnt call me.  
Itz already been 3 goddamn days.  
Maybe he is not interested.  
Maybe he lost the paper.  
Maybe he was busy.  
Or maybe he just doesn't want to call back.  
I sighed pulling the book closer to my face trying to focus on whatever was written in it.

"How long does it take to read two pages" Jace's voice fills the room.  
"Not much." I shrug.  
"Yeah? The last time i came into the room you were on the same page and that is like 56 mins ago." He says taking the book from my hand.  
"What do you want Jace?" I asked.  
"Well i want you to pack your bag." He said.  
"I will we are leaving like tomorrow night." I groaned.  
"If you pack both our bags like right now i will give you something you are gonna love." He smirked.  
"Your gifts always suck like you." I threw a pillow at him.  
"Trust me on this one...You will love it."

So yes i got up and packed our bags.  
Well there is this concert coming up.  
I guess there is no point in waiting for Magnus.  
I need to focus on work too.  
I let out another long sigh.  
Magnus!?  
Why won't you call?  
I miss him though thats stupid i have met him like 2 times for barely 7 minutes in total. -_-

"That was fast." Jace said appearing on door throwing a crumbled paper on me.  
"Seriously Jace? What are you...Five?" I groaned picking up the paper.  
"That's your reward." He smirks.  
"Thankyou so much for this beautifully crumbled piece of trash." I say with a sarcastic smile.  
"I don't think you should call it trash...open it dude." His smirk grew even wider.  
Rolling my eyes i open up the paper.  
My eyes widening at the sight a smile appearing on my lips.  
"Is this----"  
"Magnus number and the cafe's address." He says completing the sentence.

"Jace I--" I went up to him tackling him into a bear hug.  
"Heyyyyy get off meeeee....Alecccccc..." He whines.  
"Thankyouuuuuuuuu."   
"Yeah Yeah...But you will have to wait until we are back from the concert to call him ok?" He said.  
"Ughhh that's like 4-5 days!!!!" I complained.  
"Alec as your manager i have to check your shedule...please don't rush." He said in his bossy voice.  
"Ugh fine...4 days then i am gonna call him."  
"You may call him."

Yayyyyyyy  
I should have never doubted Jace.  
He is the best.  
We will be able to talk again Magnus.  
Soon.  
Very soon.

******************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
************

I stretched my legs onto the table infront of me.....  
"Finally done" 

I had this article to do which i couldn't concentrate on.  
It took me three days to complete it and guess why was i so not focused?  
Yups you got it.  
Alexander Lightwood.  
I have never been the type to make my editor wait until the deadline.  
But whenever i tried to focus his ridiculously handsome face would flash into my mind.  
So yeah i did manage to send the article an hour before the deadline.  
Now i can allow myself to think about his stupid and cute smile.  
Imediately the memory of the small kiss flashes into my mind making me blush.  
God i never blush.  
What is wrong with me?  
I remember him saying "call me" and him stuffing a note into my jacket.  
But i forgot which jacket i wore that day...I have a lot of them so i kinda lost that paper.  
Uhh but now i am free maybe i should find it?

"Magnus....Magsss" I got onto my feet following the voice.  
"Yes dear?" I ask poping my head into the room.  
"Hey Mags i was doing the laundry i found this you need it?" Clary says helding out a paper to me.  
"Wait...You found this in the pocket of my......." I ask looking at the paper.  
"Your jacket?"  
"My jacket!!!! Give me that." I say snatching the paper.  
"Woahh whose number is that?" She inquired getting on her toes to peek at the paper from behind me.  
"Alec Lightwood's" I mumbble not paying attention to her.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Why isn't she reacting?  
"Biscuit?" I say turning to her.  
"Are you Fucking kidding me!!!???" She say slapping the back of my head.  
"Ouchhh what was that for?" I groaned rubbing my head.  
"For not telling me this earlier." She huffed giving me 'the infamous you better give me the details look'.

I sighed and dropped onto her bed telling her everything.

"And why haven't you called him?" She asks.  
"Because i lost the number."  
"You found it now....what are you waiting for?" She say handing me my phone.  
"Itz already been 3 days he must have lost interest in me by now." I try to reason.  
"I don't think so...call him." She insist.  
"Biscuit...Don't you think this is a bit suspicious...The Alec showing interest in me...It could be some prank."  
"Magnus do you really think Alec is somebody to play such dirty games?" She says furrowing her brows.  
"Exactly my point he is not...but i don't know this seems too weird to me...why would he wanna keep any connection to someone like me?"  
"That's not what you are worried about." She says.

She knows me too well...  
Itz like she can read me like a open book.

"That is what i am worried about." I sigh.  
"Nope...You are worried about opening your heart to someone again."   
"Ok you got me...I am scared to get my heart broken again...It hurts Clary i can't fix it again." I tell her.  
"Look...you can't just keep your heart closed off just because one person turns out to be a bitch."  
I sigh again and she just cups my face.  
"Mags look at me..." She say forcing me to open my eyes.  
"Don't ever blame yourself for anything...just let people in...give it a try. I know you want to...Don't let your negative thoughts take over you."  
She is right.  
She is always right.  
I always gave my best itz not my fault.  
Before i could reply Simon's voice interupted us.

"Magnus...Magnussssss...Mags." He yelled.  
Both of us step out of her room into the living room where he was.

"Yes Shermon? Why are you shouting on top of you lungs?" I ask him.  
"I won the contest." He said showing all his teeths into a wide smile.  
"You are shouting on top of you lungs because you won a contest?" Clary asks him.  
"Itz Magnus' birthday gift." He says happily.  
"Well Darling...that was last week." I remind him.  
"I know but the results came out late." He said.  
"Well now tell us already what is it?" Clary said as she settled onto the couch.  
"Yeah so itz a cruise trip for three daysssssss...I had to pay a little for the third pass but i got it." Simon grins proudly.  
"Simon Magnus is----" She begins.  
"Very happy." I concluded hushing her.  
"Yeah aren't you....Also you haven't heard the best part yet." He said grinning.  
"Oh there is more?" I ask.  
"Yeahhhhh....your beloved Alec is gonna perform live...Isn't it amazinggggg????" He say excitedly.

I turn to look at Clary who was already looking at me.  
She bit her lip and forrowed her brows.

"You don't look happy?" Simon says breaking the silence.  
"Oh no i am just speechless....so overwelmhed." I say getting up.  
"That's amazing Simon thankyou so much." I go and hug him.  
"Your welcome Mags...sorry for this delayesd gift." He say hugging me back.  
"Oh not at all..This is the best gift i could have." I smile.  
"Great so i will go pack we leave tom." He said and walked into his room.

"Magnus...we have to tell him." Clary says.  
"No he doesn't need to know about anything." I tell her.  
"But what if you get seasick again?" She asks worried.  
"It was 5 years ago...i guess i can handle it now." I say uncertain at my own words.  
"Are you sure Mags?"   
"Yes Biscuit...He is too happy let's keep it that way...Go pack."With that i get up and walk into my room.

My seasickness is the least of my worries.  
I clutch the paper into my hand.  
Facing him again is what i am worried about.  
What if he is gonna break my heart just like others did?  
But i have to go.  
For Simon...for myself?  
Maybe he won't be like others.  
Maybe this means something.

"Magnus." I look up to my door.  
"Hm?" Clary stood there.  
"Maybe this is sign to tell you should give Alec a chance." She say with a smile.  
"I don't know." I tell her.  
"Yeah...just think about it." With that she goes away.

Okay.  
Maybe this really is a sign.  
God why am i like this.  
So confused.  
What do i do?  
Should i call him?  
Damn it?  
I look at the paper in my hand and sighed.  
Let's see what happens at the trip.  
With that i safely put the paper into one of the drawers.  
I guess i will let things fall in place naturally.

***********************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this one heck of a slow buildup but i like to keep it that way....  
> So let me know all your views.  
> What do you think Magnus will do?  
> Will Alec be able to gain Magnus' trust and get rid of his insecurities.  
> Stay tune to find out....  
> Love you all...  
> And Yesssssss.....Itz Christmas season...  
> So Merry Christmas folks....Have a wonderful Christmas.....<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there lovely readers...  
> New chapter out...  
> I know it's short...  
> But hey it's better than nothing.  
> Right?

Alec's Pov  
**********

"Is the room ok Sir?" The well dressed guy asked.  
"Yes...Thankyou." I tell him looking around the cozy room.  
"Okay please call on '9' if you need assistance." With that the guy left.

So here we are at the cruise.  
I might be here physically but my whole mind is focused on Magnus.  
I squeezed my wallet which had his address and number on it.  
All i wanted to do was call him up or just run up to him.  
What the heck is wrong with me?  
I just barely know him.

"Hey buddy you ok there?" Jace says putting his hand on my shoulder.  
"Yeah all good."   
"Look Alec i know how much you wanna talk to that guy...But just 3 days...Can you not think about him?" Jace sighed.  
"Okay fine i won't." I say.  
"Great so rest a little then we will go have dinner ok?" He smiled and started walking to the door.  
"Jace! I don't wanna go out bring dinner here we will eat here in my room."  
"Okay cool...I am in the room across if you need me." With that he left.

Ughhh these are going to be long days.  
I sighed and took off my clothes and plopped into the bed.  
Remembering my angel's beautiful face i drift off to sleep.

*************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
************

Damn i can't believe i agreed to this.  
Sea's suck.  
Oh god eversince i stepped in i feel so uneasy.  
I wanna puke.  
Guess my seasickness hasn't been cured.  
Ughhhhh.

I clutch my stomach and curled up into the covers.  
'Knock knock knock.'

"Magnus open up...its me." Clary's voice echoed into the room.  
I groaned and got up.

"Hey you okay?" She says as soon as she entered the room.  
"What do you think?" I say walking back to the bed.  
"I knew this was a terrible idea. How are you goona survive 3 goddamn days Mags?" She say plopping next to me.  
"I didn't knew ok? Please stop shouting and pamper me."  
She sighed but started combing her fingers into my hair in a calming manner.  
"Let's just go home." She says.  
"We can't darling...Simon did this for me and i am not gonna let my sickness come in the way." I close my eyes.  
"Why are you so stubborn?"   
"Well don't worry just go sleep it's late." I take her hand in mine giving it a little squeeze.  
"Are you sure? Will you be ok?"   
"Yes...ok how about we take a little walk before we sleep...Maybe i just need some fresh air." I get up trying to hide my sickness.

She sighed again but got up and handed me by jacket.  
We walked out of the room and i knew that this was also not the best thing to do.  
Yet i pushed away my negativity as i tried to talk to biscuit cheerfully.  
Soon we were up near the railings looking into the sea.  
As soon as i looked down a very uncomfortable feeling took over me.

"Magnus! Are you ok? Oh God." Clary exclaimed as i held onto the railing tightly.  
"I-- Can you get me a glass of water?" My head was spinning.  
"I can't lea---" She begun.  
"Please Clary i want water." I mummble feeling uneasy.  
"Ok...just hold on tight i will be back." With that she rushed away.

I tried to stand upright but i couldn't.  
Shit...  
I looked at the figure approaching me.  
My vision blurry.  
And then darkness.

**********************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
**********

I woke up in my bed due to a bad dream.  
I sighed.  
I don't even remember what it was.  
I groaned and laid back.  
After twisting and turning into the bed i realized i just couldn't go back to sleep.

Maybe a walk would help.   
Grabbing my jacket i walked out my room.  
The ship seemed quiet i looked at the clock on my way.  
02:12am.  
No wonder its so silent.

I came up the cool breeze hitting my face as i walk.  
Suddenly i was pushed and saw somebody running past me.  
I turned to look at a girl with her redhair bouncing as she ran towards the dinning area.  
Well whatever.  
I ignored her and walked towards the railing.

That's when i heard a splash.  
What the fuck was that?  
I peeked down to see.  
Oh shit somebody fell down.

"Hey you ok?" I quickly threw a swimtube into the water.  
But the person made no attempts to make a move for it.

"Oh God Magnussss!!!" A voice from behind me yelled.  
Magnus?  
Did she say Magnus.  
I looked behind me at the girl whom i recognized from the concert.  
That means that is Magnus!!???

Fuck.

Without another thought i jumped into the water.  
I reached out and grabbed his shirt pulling him towards me.

"Fuck!! Magnus? Wake up?" I speak but he made no move.  
I somehow manage to bring him up.  
"Jesus...Magnus..Ma--hey wake up...What the Magnus." I shake him and rubbed his hands.  
His friend took off his shoes and started rubbing his feet.  
"Mags Please...Oh god...i am so sorry...please wake up." she cried.

"What the fuck? Why isnt he waking?" I yell.  
I tried to get the water out of him but no use....  
"Not breathing....goddamnit do something." The girl yelled.

What am i supposed to do?  
I looked at his face which was pale and his breathing dangerously slow.  
Fuck.  
No no no.....  
What do i do?

Without wasting time i crashed my mouth to his.  
Trying to get him to breathe.  
After about my fourth attempt.  
He coughed water dripping out of his mouth.

"He woke up." The girl yelled.  
Magnus coughed desperately grasping for air and held onto my shirt tightly.  
"Hey...its ok...you will be fine." I wispered constantly slapping at his back.  
He looked at me for a second and then his eyes shut close.

"Alec?? What is going on? Oh god is that him?" Jace asked kneeling beside me.  
"My room is the warmest i am taking him there." I say scooping Magnus into my arms and standing up.  
"Yeah i will get some towels and blankets." Jace said getting up.  
"Magnus." The girls voice was bearly audible.

I looked at her and she was shivering...her tears constantly dripping.  
"Hey...He will be fine...why don't you get him some warm clothes and come to my room?" I say trying to calm her.  
"Room?" She said her eyes fixed on Magnus.  
"Yeah Jace will bring you." I nodded at Jace and he nodded back.

I held him close to my chest and rushed towards my room.  
I put him down on my bed and turned up the heater.  
Then i rushed to him taking his hand in mine and rubbing it.

"Hey can you hear me...you will be fine." I wispered.  
"Magnus please..." I placed my hand on his ice cold cheek.  
"Shit."

"Alec here are some blankets...I will go get a doctor." Jace said and rushed out the room.  
Soom the girl came into the room with somebody.  
"Who is he?" I asked looking at the nerdy guy.  
"Our friend?" She said i rushed to Magnus' side.  
"Umm then help him change i will wait outside." I said and went out the girl following me behind.

As much as i wanted to stay with Magnus i knew that i couldn't.   
Soon Jace brought the doctor and all of us went back to the room.  
The doctor checked him and declared that he was fine and it was nothing severe to worry about.

"Um Alec...i changed the sheets and thankyou so much for saving him." The nerdy guy said.  
"Yess thankyouuu Alec i-i i don't know what i would have done...I am so sorry." The girl said and started crying.  
"It's ok guys...uh you can stay here in this room. I will share the room wiith Jace." I said.

This is kinda awkward.  
But obviously i can't ask them to let me stay with him.  
I looked onto the figure on the bed.  
Though i wanted to stay and make sure he is fine but i knew i should leave.

"No you already did enough we will take him back to our room." The girl whined.  
"Yea we already caused you enough trouble." The nerdy guy added.  
"No i insist...please stay...and besides my room is the warmest of all." I tried to reason.

Atleast i will have a reason to come back and see him if he stays here.

"Its already late we should get going...come on Brother let's go." Jace sighed.  
"Umm yeah have a good sleep." I nodded and walked into Jace's room.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood!!! Are you out of your goddamn mind? How can you jump into the water just like that?" Jace yelled as soon as we entered the room.  
"Jace keep it down...They will hear you."   
"I don't fucking care....What if something happened to you? Couldn't you call out for help?" He said slumping onto the bed.  
"I am sorry...I just couldn't think straight." I say sitting next to him.  
"You scared me Alec...what if something happened to you?" Jace sighed.  
"Sorry."

There was a moment of silence before Jace spoke up.

"You really do like this guy a lot."   
"Is it bad?" I asked biting my lip nervously.  
"No, but your actually serious for someone. That's uh...New." He said and slid into the covers.  
"New? That's how you describe your elder brother's feelings?"  
"Goodnight Alec." He said and turned over.  
"Hey stop being so mean...talk to me...Damn that's why i like Izzy more...Jace???"

Damn he is so mean.  
I hate him.  
Ugh.

Just get well soon Magnus...  
Please..  
Thankgod i found him before it was too late.  
Suddenly the image of our kiss flashed in my mind.  
Ok it wasn't a kiss.  
A mouth to mouth breating help.  
But still counts as a kiss.  
I blushed at the thought and pulled the covers up my face.  
If this was so great...  
I wonder how it feels like when you will kiss me back.

***********************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo how did you like it?  
> How do you think Magnus is gonna react to this?  
> And how much you all love Alec...  
> He is so sweet......Awww...  
> Anyways stay tuned to find out.  
> And please let me know your views and ideas...  
> I love to know how you feel about the story...  
> Until then....<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i am back with a new chapter....  
> Whoooohoooo.  
> I know i am taking too long to update...  
> But it's because of school and stuff...  
> So hope you enjoy this chapter....

Magnus' Pov  
************

What's with this sudden brightness?  
I open my eyes to the disturbing light and peeked at the window with white curtains.  
After blinking a few times i adjust to it and look around.  
This room is so white.  
Am i dead?  
I must be...i fell into the water after all.  
I rolled turning my face into the other direction and grasped.  
Oh. My. God.

I am certainly dead cause....  
The most gorgeous, hot, and beautiful man is sleeping beside me.  
Alexander Lightwood.  
Is this heaven?  
A dream?

I reached out to touch his face.  
As soon as my fingers touched his face he frowns.  
Obviously starting to wake up.  
Oh shit...  
What do i do?  
I got paranoid and pushed him off the bed.  
Then heard a loud thud.

"Biscuit! Biscuit! Claryyyy!" I yell.  
"Omg....Mags you woke up" She says appearing in the doorway and rushing to hug me.  
"Yes but you won't believe this i saw an weird dream..." I start telling her excitedly.  
"I am so glad your okay.." She says and kisses my cheek.  
"Forget that hear me out....." I whined and she laughed.  
"I am listening." She said.  
"Yea so i woke up and Alexander...as in the most sexy guy was next to me..I was so shocked i pushed him off the bed and then..."I started babbling.  
"Wait what. You did what?" She asked and got up.  
"I know right...i pushed him and then...."I started and she worriedly walked over to the other side of the bed.  
"Oh god...Are you okay?" She said as she crouched there.  
I heard a groan.  
"I am fine i guess." Said a voice.  
I looked at biscuit and then at the figure who was sitting in front of her rubbing his head.

"Wait...isn't the dream over yet!?" I yelled as i looked at him.  
"Magnus it's no dream." Clary said giving Alec a apologetic look.

What it wasn't a dream?  
So i am alive?  
Wait?  
Did i actually touch his face?

"What the fuck is he doing in my bed?" I yelled again.   
"It's his bed." Clary sighed as she helped Alec get up.  
"Okay so why the fuck am i doing in his bed!!!!" I yelled again.  
"Wait we didn--" I peeked under the blanket to thankfully find myself fully clothed.

"I don't know why exactly we are here...But we are leaving now." I looked around and spotted my bag in the corner of the room.  
"But Magnus--" Clary begun.  
"No buts...get your bag we are leaving...Where is Simon?" I say as i hurriedly looked around the room to see any of my stuff.  
"He is in my room but---" She said yet again.  
"Okay get him too...and meet me out in 5." I say walking to the door and avoiding Alec as much as i could.

This is not good.  
Not good for my heart.  
I don't wanna suffer again.

After about 5 mins they both appear.  
"Hey listen to me..." A voice from behind them said and i flinched.

"No...Let's go." I say dragging Clary away.  
"Magnus listen to him." She said.  
"No i am not gonna let him get to me." I said and walked down the stairs.  
"But Magnus we can't go." Simon chimed in.  
"Of course we can." I say.  
"MAGNUS!!!" Clary yells but i ignore her and rush out the door.  
As soon as we head out.....

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Uh..Is this a---" I start.  
"A fucking island? Yes." Clary finishes for me.  
"That's what we were trying to tell you." Simon said.  
"I-i don't get it." I say looking at them.  
"You were in no condition to stay at the ship...so Alec suggested to stay here as the island was nearby." Clary explained.  
"He did this for me?" I whisper to myself.  
"I over reacted didn't i? Now what do we do?" I say.  
"Just apologize and ask him to let us stay a few more days until we find some way to get out of here." She said.  
I looked at Simon and he nodded as well.

"I am not gonna do that...he must think i am crazy." 

"Uh Magnus?" A voice said grabbing our attention.  
"Look i know you don't wanna stay but just one night...I promise you we will leave tomorrow...The weather is not good for the plane today." Alec said.  
"Please just stay the night...I-i already moved my stuff into Jace's room..."He said and walked back in nervously

"Man i feel like shit." I say as we walk back in.

Okay...i really feel so guilty.  
Nothing is even his fault.  
I am so stupid.  
I just....panicked.  
Damn.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
**********

"Jace he hates me so much." I say slumping onto his bed.  
"Hey maybe he just...i don't know man if i wake up after 3 days beside a celeb...I might freak out too." Jace says handing me a can of coke.  
"But he was the one who pulled me into the bed." I try to reason.  
"Yea and he was the one who pushed you out...damn i wish i was there to record that." He says and laughs.  
"Not funny my head still hurts."  
"Yea not the best way to wake up...But atleast he is fine." He says.  
"Yeah i am glad...We are finally going home tomorrow." I sighed.

A part of me was happy to go home...  
But a part of me was not.  
I won't get to see him everyday.  
He will be gone.  
And just like that all this will end like it begun...  
Suddenly.

The rest of the day we all spent in our rooms.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Next day...  
The plane was here and we were back to our place.  
And as promised i bought him home.  
He didn't talk to the entire time...  
He didn't even look at me.

One week later.  
I am watching lucifer cuddled up on the couch.  
"Alec this is like the 5th series you have watched over the week."Jace appears with his brows furrowed.  
"Mmmm..." I tell him not really paying attention.  
"Get up...And go see Magnus." He pulled off the blanket of me.  
"He hates me." I mummble.  
"I don't care its Vera's party today we need to go there...i need you to get your focus and the only way to do that is Magnus."  
"What if he doesn't want to see me again?" i ask.  
"Then accept the fact and move on...geez just give it a try."   
"Okay help me disguise." I finally give in.

I mean there is nothing i have got to lose right?  
So why not try for once.  
I took a quick shower and Jace helps me with the disguise.  
I wore a grey t-shirt with black jeans and a black cardigan.  
Completing the look with a grey beanie, and again that air-mask thing and a pair of glasses.  
"Well all done...go get your man" Jace says slapping my back.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
************

"Damn this is exhausting!" I whined resting my head on top of the counter.  
"We literally have like four customers." My co-worker Cat mutters walking over to one of the tables.  
"Five" I whisper to myself when i hear the doorbell jingle.  
"Good afternoon Sir...How may i hel---" I say and look back at the customer.  
"Alexander! What are you doing here?" I ask.

Really what the heck.  
I work in the other part of the city.  
Our cafe is mostly peaceful.   
Not some busy one.  
But that makes sense he would rather prefer a deserted one.

"You must know me pretty well...cause the only thing visible on my face are my eyes." He muttered leaning in a little.  
Of course i recognize your stupid features.  
"What would you like to have sir?" I say looking away.  
"Again...the cold treatment?" He asks with a flash of hurt in his eyes?  
"Cat...Take over i will clean that table." I walk away from the cashier.  
She gives me a look but switches work anyway.

Alec grabbed his Coffee an sat on one of the tables near the window.  
Lowering his mask he starts sipping it away.  
But no one seemed to notice as the two other customers were busy in their own world.  
One busy scribbling into a sketchbook other busy tapping on his laptop.

I went back to the cash counter.  
"What is your deal with that guy?" Cat asks earning a groan from me.  
"Nothing" I say shrugged.  
She rolled her eyes and went away.

He sat there occasionally looking at me.  
After about 20 mins his phone rang.

"What is it Jace?"   
"Hm yea i will leave in a bit."  
"Nope...Jace!"  
"Fine i will ask Jacob out"   
"Yea fine i will be out in five minutes hm...bye"

Wait Jacob?  
As in Jacob Daniels the hot star?  
Alec is gonna ask him out?  
I had no right to feel jealous yet i felt my whole body burn with anger.

He got up and disposed his cup and walked to the door.  
No he can't go like this.  
I am gonna end this right here right now.  
"Cat watch the counter?" I yelled and followed him out the door.

"Hey!" I yelled stopping him in his tracks.  
He turned and came toward where i stood.  
"You called me?" He asked and pulled down his mask.

Revealing his ridiculously kissable lips.  
Ughh what am i thinking?  
Not the right time Magnus concentrate...

"It couldn't be a coincidence that you choose a cafe on the other side of the city and that happens to be the one i work in?" I said my voice laced with sarcasm.  
"It isn't." He stated.  
Really that's all he says...he is getting up on my nerves.  
"What are you up to huh?" I asked.  
He let out a little giggle.  
"I think you know it very well what i am upto." He said.  
"I don't have any idea...and even if i do i don't think my thoughts are in the right direction."  
"Fine i will spell it out to you...I am sure i made it pretty obvious that i like you." He said confidently.

What the fuck.  
He is messing with me?

"Stop messing with me...You are gonna ask Jacob out...You obviously don't like me." I said shaking my head.  
"Itz not good to eavesdrop..." He said while smirking.  
"Whatever all i know is your a celebrity and there is no way you would go for a common barista like me and that your...What the...Are you doing???" I asked as he grabbed my hand.  
He placed it onto his chest and pressed it firmly enabling me to move it.

"Listen....Can you feel it?" He asked his voice deep stopping me from resisting.  
"You can feel it right...That's what happens to me whenever i am near you." I looked at his face dumbly and the back at my hand which was on his heart.

It was beating wildly against his chest...   
Could it be?  
Maybe he is not lying?  
But he is celeb.  
There is no way he could like me right?  
He doesn't even know me.  
Right?

"Just look me in the eyes and say you are not interested and i won't bother you." His voice was deep sending shivers though out my body.  
"I am not--- interested." I mumbled looking at anything but his face.  
"I said look at me and say that." He whispered into my ear.

Damn he is hard to resist.  
He is just messing.  
Just messing.  
Messing.  
I kept chanting that into my brain.  
Finally i managed to look at his face.

"I am not interested." I say looking him right into the eye and pulling my hand away.  
He kept silent for a few moments looking away.

"Okay" He said.

So i guess we are done here.  
I turned to leave.  
But all of a sudden a hand grabbed me by my waist and spun me around.  
I grasped as a pair of lips crashed onto mine.  
His other hand grabbed my neck pulling me closer.  
I stood there frozen as sparks tingled all over my body.  
His tongue slipped on my bottom lip making me go weak.  
The only thing keeping me standing was his hands around me.  
Without me realizing my eyes shut close and i melted into the kiss.  
Just before i could kiss back he pulled away.

Both of us breathing heavily.   
"I am not sorry for this." He mumbled and let go of me after making sure if i could stand.  
He started walking away while i just stood there frozen at my spot.  
After taking a few steps away he turned.  
"Oh and also....You didn't pull away." He let out a little smile making me blush.  
"You know how to reach me." With he walked away leaving me dazed right at that spot.

Shit.  
I am losing my own battle.  
He weakened my walls.  
And undoubtedly that was the best kiss of my life.  
What am i gonna do?  
How will i resist him?  
Damn.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do think?  
> Will Alec be able to break Magnus' walls down.  
> Can Magnus resist the popstar ?  
> Or will a new guy come to ruin their posibilities?  
> Stay tuned to find out.
> 
> And also please be sure to let me know how you feel about the story.  
> Thankyou for all the love and support.....  
> Love you all....  
> See you soon with another lovely chapter...  
> Until then...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers....  
> New chapter is out...  
> Please enjoy....  
> <3<3<3<3

Alec's Pov  
**********

"Dude you okay? You look uhh Pale?" Jace asked me as soon as i slip into the car.  
"I kissed him Jace."  
"Wow dude that's amazing." He said cheerfully while driving.  
"No you don't get it...I kissed him without his permission." I try to explain.  
"Annnnnnd that's bad because...?" How can he say that?  
"Jace i kissed him without his consult right after he rejected me!!!" I almost yell.  
"So you are regretting it now?"   
"Are you kidding me? That was the best kiss of my life." I sigh.  
"Then what the he�ll is the problem Alec? I don't get it." He says turning to me.  
"I don't know...i mean i loved the kiss but i am afraid that now i have ruined every chance that i ever had."

Maybe i shouldn't have done that.  
But i don't know.  
Deep in my heart i am so damn happy.  
My heart is still beating so fast.

"So will you ask Jacob out?" Jace asks after a few moments.  
"Of course not."  
"Alec!"   
"I am in love Jace!" I yell.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"And that's what is scaring you." He stated.  
"What am i gonna do?" I mumble.  
"Let's go over at Izzy's...You need someone right to talk to." He sighed making me nod.

What am i gonna do?  
Love is a big thing.  
This was never my intention from the start.  
I don't even know how or when it started.  
But now i am too deep in this to crawl out.  
Izzy must know what to do.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
************

"Mags you sure you don't wanna come?" Clary asked for the hundredth time.  
"Yes my love...Do you want me to pin this up?" I say holding the loose strand of her hair behind bun.  
"Ya it looks better that way." I nodded and grabbed a bobby pin.  
"There...all done." She smiled and got up kissing my cheek.  
"Thanks darling...you sure your gonna be ok alone?" She asked worriedly.  
"Yups...now go...Give my love to Jocelyn."

"I feel bad for leaving you alone please call me if you feel lonely."She cries again walking towards the door.  
"I will...Simon is waiting downstairs now go." I say giving her a little push.  
"Okay..bye love you..."  
"More." I tell her closing the door behind her.

Man this girl is so sweet.  
Anyways it's been a few days since that day.  
You know the day which i still think was a dream.  
When he uh...he kissed me.  
I already feel my cheeks burning...  
Oh God.  
So obviously i couldn't contact him after that incident.  
Not because i didn't have is number but because i didn't had the guts to do so.

But of course i thought about it.  
I can't be this selfish.  
After all the guy saved my life without thinking about his own.  
And he has been trying so hard.  
I am gonna try and give him a chance.  
But i just have the perfect plan to do so.  
And now that i won't have any interruptions i am gonna put it to work.  
I mean no offence i love Clary and Simon and their advices but sometimes it's good to be alone.  
Some change is good.  
So let's get to my plan.

Sighing i head out the door.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Isabelle Lightwood!" I call out to the pretty girl as soon i see her.  
"Hm?" She turned to me flipping her beautiful curly hair.  
"Uhh hey?" I say nervously.  
"Woah...Magnus? You're Magnus Bane right?" She asked taking my hand into hers.  
"How do you---?" I asked.  
"Of course i know the person who stole my brother's heart." She said smirking making me blush.  
"Uhh about that....I uhhh..."I try to speak and she burst out laughing.  
"Heyy it's cool...Let's go somewhere else to talk."She said grabbing my hand and dragging me with her.  
*  
*  
*  
"So you want meet him and apologize?" Isabelle asks me while sipping her coffee.  
"Yeah." I nod.  
"Hmmm...Well then are you free today?" She asked.  
"Yes?"   
"Then let's go to his place after i finish this." She said pointing towards her half empty cup.  
"Right Now!?" I grasp.

I mean i am not prepared.  
I mean wait.  
Not today.  
I can't face him right away.

"MAGNUS!!!" She said waving her perfectly manicured hand infront of me.  
"Huh?"   
"He is not gonna eat you up...Not until you want him to." She smirks making me blush.  
"Okay okay sorry...hear me out..." She laughed.  
"I am listening." I mumble.  
"Yeah...so it's gonna be fine and besides i will be there with you the whole time."  
"Alright." I give in.  
"Yayy....So let's go...oh and i love your work and what you did with your eyes." She said pointing to my eyes.  
"Thanks...And i love yours...Your really pretty." I smile.  
"So are you...My brother has a good taste huh?" She smirk again making me roll my eyes.  
"You love to tease me don't you?"   
"Guilty." She sticks her tongue out and got up.

So after awhile we reach infront of a building.  
"He lives here?" I ask looking at the apartment building.  
"Yeah looks pretty normal right? But the security is pretty tight here." She said moving inside.  
"He is with me." She said to the guard and he let's us in.

Without another thought she walked up the elevator and we stop infront of a door.  
She takes out a key from her bag and opened the door.

Alexander's manager was lying on the couch watching tv.  
"Alec is sleeping." He said not even bothering to turn.  
"Lazyass." She mumbled and threw her bag towards him which hit him right in the head.  
"What the hell you asshole." He yelled and got up.  
"Aleccccc.....Jace is hitting me." Isabelle cried as she ran while Jace chased her.

They run around for a bit totally forgetting about me.  
"Ahhhh Alecccc....Save me." Isabelle yelled and so he was out.  
My eyes nearly came out of it's socket.

Jesus Christ!!!  
What a man!  
I closed my mouth realizing i was probably drooling.  
Here infront of me stood Alexander wearing only his sweatpants.  
His hair was messy as he was probably asleep.  
His eyes half closed.  
Isabelle ran upto him and hugged him.  
"Good morning Big Brother." She said cheerfully.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
***********

"Alecccc"  
"Save me"

Ugh....Groaning i woke up.  
Damn these kids...they won't even let me sleep peacefully.  
I got out of the bed and left the room barefooted.  
Rubbing my eyes i enter the living room.  
And not another moment later a pair of arms wrap around my torso.  
All my irritation fade away as i wrap my hands around my adorable sister.

"Goodmorning Big Brother." She said as i burry my face into her head.  
"Morningg." I mumble.  
"There is someone here to see you." She pulled away turning her face to the other side.

Following her eyes i looked over at the figure standing near the door.  
I grasped letting go of my sister.  
Is it real?  
For real?

"MAGNUS!" I grasp.  
"Yes that's him...so you guys have a chat...Jace let's go." Izzy said dragging Jace out of the apartment as he complained.

"Uh Isabelle! Wait! You?" Magnus helplessly looked over at the retreating pair.  
"You guys talk....BYE!" With that the door banged and we were left into an uncomfortable silence.

Magnus sighed and looked back at me his eyes locking with mine.  
He quickly looked away a blush making its way to his face.  
Soon the memory of that kiss flashed in my mind making my own cheeks turn crimson.  
This is actually the first encounter since then.  
Pushing the nervousness in my stomach away i tried to make small talk.

"It's uh nice to see you." I tell him.  
"Umm yeah...could you umm please uhh." He tried to say not looking back at me.  
"Huh?"  
"Wear a s-s-shirt or umm something." He finished looking down.  
"Oh" I looked down at my bare chest...  
Damnit i forgot i was...  
"Yea sorry i will be back in a moment...please make yourself at home." With that i rushed back into my room.

Running into the bathroom i shut the door sliding down onto it.  
Touching my chest i felt my irregular heartbeat.  
Damn it.  
What is happening to me?  
Just seeing him makes me go all crazy.  
This is definately not normal.  
What do i do?  
I took a few moments to calm myself then took a quick shower.  
After about 15 minutes i step out all fresh and clean.  
Throwing on some clothes i walked out.

Magnus was sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone.  
Why is he here?  
I wonder.

"Sorry for taking this long." I say walking towards him.   
My sudden entry must have scared him as he dropped his phone.  
"Ahh...You startled me." He said bending down to pick up his phone.  
"Sorry." I said giving him a apologetic smile.  
"It's cool..." He said turning his attention to me.

"Yeah sooo...." I started.  
"Yeahh so umm i came here to talk to you."   
"Okay?" I raised one of my brow.  
"Actually sorry for coming just like that...It was Isabelle's idea." He said.  
"Yeah about that how do you two know each other." I asked.  
"Uh i was too scared to umm contact you so i uhh i asked for her help." He said nervously scratching his neck.  
"Oh well i am glad you did that." I give him a warm smile.  
He looked up at me and smiled brightly.  
"Me too."  
My smile widdened.  
"You look pretty when you smile." I comment.  
That's the first time i have seen him genuinely smile like that.  
And damn that smile just brightens up the world.

"Thank you." He said still smiling but also blushing.  
"I mean it."  
"Look...Alexander i am so sorry." He said his expression turning into a guilty one.  
"Hey why are you--" I begin but he interrupts me in mid sentence.  
"No hear me out...I owe you an apology for my behaviour...I am really sorry from the bottom of my heart...Its just i have had some bad experience and got some trust issues...Definitely not your mistake...Its me i-i just...Sorry." He sighed.  
"Apology accepted now never say sorry again." I tell him.  
"And also thankyou for everything you did...from saving my life to coping with my stubborness." He said.  
"Again no sorry and no thankyou." I smiled.  
"Your an awesome guy." He smiled back at me.

"Well there is one thing you could do to make up for what you did." He frowns.  
"Uhh what?"   
"Treat me with dinner?" I wiggled my brows and he laughed.  
"Done...Look i am not ready for any commitment but we can start off as friends?" Magnus bit his lip.  
"Friends it is." I held out my hand and he shook it in a friendly gesture.  
"Yeah so i know how tough it is for you to go out...So i will make you homemade dinner...You can come over if that's ok with you."  
"Friday?" I asked nodding.  
"Friday." He confirmed.  
"Perfect...you want something to drink?" I asked getting up.

"Nah...i should get going." He said getting up as well.  
"Um okay so i will see you on friday?" I ask walking him to the door.  
"Yes you will...and Alexander?" He stopped walking and turned.  
"Hm?"  
"Dry your hair...wouldn't want you getting sick." He smiled and patted my head.

I stood there smiling stupidly as he pats my head.  
"You are not gonna run away again right?" I asked closing my eyes and leaning into his touch.  
"I won't." He whispered.  
"You better don't." I mumble.  
"Bye Alexander." With that he left leaving me leaning against the door frame with a goofy smile on my face.

Maybe this is the start.  
I will make you fall for me Magnus Bane.  
Just you wait.  
I grinned and closed the door.  
I can't wait until friday!

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnndd Tadaaaaa!!!  
> So what do you all think about this chapter.  
> How is their little friendly gathering end up.  
> Who am i kidding???  
> Itz a goddamnit Date...  
> Whooooohooo....  
> So stay tuned everyone.  
> And let me know your views and ideas,  
> Thanks for all the support....  
> Love you all....  
> Until next Chapter...Tata...<3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone i am back...  
> I know it took me to long but guess what i am done with school.  
> It's over and there is alot of time until i get into a university so i will be having a lot of free time to write.  
> Anyways here's a new chapter enjoy!!!

Alec's Pov  
**********

"Hey we saw him leave...What happened?" Izzy asked coming over and sitting beside me.  
"Well he apologized and said we should start over again--" I tell them earning a whistle from Jace.  
"Way to go Alec!!" Jace said.  
"As friends." I completed.  
"So you are thinking what i am think right?" Izzy said with a grin.

No wonder she is my sister.

"What's up with that creepy smiles on you faces...no wonder i am adopted." Jace says furrowing his brows.  
"Shut up Jace" Both me and Izzy groan.  
"Whatever weirdos...so what next?" He rolls his eyes.  
"Next....Well Magnus will be the one to ask me out and untag me from this friendzone." I smirk.  
"Dude i don't think he--" He s interupped by his phone ringing.  
"Hey...uh sure...i will pick you in 20 minutes." With that he starts rushing out.

"Jace where are you going? I thought we would celeb--" Izzy begins.  
"Sorry Iz i uh need to go."   
"But--" She argued.  
I will make up to you guys...bye." He said hurriedly and left.

"What was that?" Izzy asked looking at me.  
"I have no idea." I say looking back at the door.

Jace is usually the one always ready for celebrations.  
He never backs out.  
What could be so important that he left like that?  
Both me and Izzy exchange worried glances and looked at the door.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
************

"So you just friendzoned him?" Clary raised an eyebrow.  
"Yea well i don't wanna move too fast so that's the best option." I explained.  
"Yea it makes sense." She rolls her eyes.

"Guys i am going out." Simon appears into the room.  
"Where?" Clary inquired.  
"Meeting a uh a old friend?" He tells nervously.  
"Which friend?"  
"You don't know--"  
"I know all your frien---"

"Guys! Stop it...Let him go Clary." I raise my voice a little.  
"But--" Cary begins but then stops.  
Simon give us a look and then leaves.

"He has been acting weird since a few days." Clary starts.  
"I know i noticed that too." I nodded.  
"I am just worried." She sighs.  
"Hm i know. Well don't look like that." I say trying to straighten out her wrinkled brows.  
She smiled and nodded.  
"I am going to the club tonight...Come Along." I say trying to cheer her up.  
"Sure."

********************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
**********

"Oh I found someone i know. I am gonna go say hi." Izzy says disappearing into the crowd.  
Clubs are just not my thing.   
But my sister needed a break.  
So here i am.  
I sigh and walked towards the bar.

"Hey one beer." I tell the bar tender and sat on the stool.  
"Are you....Who i think you are?" I looked at the bartender who was a teenage boy.  
"Who do you think i am?" I played along leaning on the table.  
"Oh my god it's really you. I am big fan. Name is Zach and i may look like a kid but i am actually 22. I have heard all your songs and...." He kept on rambling.  
I smiled knowing how excited he was as he went on and on until he was interuppted.  
"Zach...i told you not to talk so much!" A fimiliar voice said.

"Ah i know but this is A--" Zach tried.  
"I don't care. Come bring him whatever he ordered."  
He finally turned to me.  
"Sir. i am sorry for the incon....Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed.  
"Couldn't wait till friday?" I wiggled my brows.  
He let out his amazing smile and sat beside me.  
"Zach make that 2 of whatever he is having." Magnus called out.  
"So what are you doing here." He asked.  
"Came with Iz. She found some company." I say taking a sip of my beer.  
"I see. You want another drink?" He asked looking at me.  
"No it's uh fine."   
"You sure? You made that face like you don't like it." He says pointing at my face.  
"Oh...actually i don't usually drink. It always seem like its the first time."   
He nodded in understanding and took a sip of his own drink.

I stared at him taking in his beautiful face which looked even more gorgeous due to the dim lightening.  
How can someone be so beautiful?  
Everything like literally everything about him is perfect.  
How am i supposed to pull off this friendship thing if he keeps making it tough by looking so irresistible?

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Oh nothing much i just check on the staff once a week?"   
"Uhh? Why? Wait....You own Pandemonium!!?"   
"I do.Actually my friend owned it earlier but he passes it to me." He explained.  
"Wow that's great just how many places do you work in?" I laughed.  
He was about to answer when his phone went off.

"Hello?" He said.  
But then his expression changed.  
"Why are you calling me?"   
"You cheated on me and i am the bad guy here?" 

Wait?  
Is that some of his ex?  
He just looked so uncomfortable and tensed.  
So i did the only thing i could think of.  
Snatched his phone and ended the call.  
Then handed him back his phone.

"Uh that was...thankyou." He sighed stuffing the phone back.  
I just smiled...i guess i did the right thing.

"Did you just hang up on me?" A woman yelled from behind us almost making me spill the beer.  
We turned and there stood a woman with a flashy dress and annoying voice and a pretty but still irritating face.  
Just looking at her was making me wanna insult her.

"No he just purposely hit the end call." I answered making Magnus snort.  
"Excuse me who the hell are you?" She spoke again.  
"Definitely not you...like who applies so much makeup?" I say looking at her face.  
"Oh shut up i am not here to listen to crappy people like you." She say rolling her eyes.  
"Look whose talking?"   
"Look whoever you are you pei---" She begun.  
"Okay that's enough." Magnus interuppted.  
"Yeah whatever we need to talk babe." She said holding onto Magnus' hand.

Okay that's it.  
Before i could react Magnus pulled his hand away.

"We are done. Please get out of my club." He said and stood up.  
"Oh come on...we always find a way." She insisted trying to touch his cheek.  
"Stop." He said slapping her hand away.  
"You are doing this because of him?" She said pointing at me.  
"Yes...I am already dating him and you are interuppting our date." He said.

Wait really?  
I wish i was true.  
I looked at him and he looked so vulnerable.  
I guess i can play along.

"You heard him. Leave." I said getting up and taking his hand in mine.  
"You will regret this." She said a moment later and glanced at our hands.  
"I doubt it." I say and Magnus nodded.  
"Whatever...don't come crawling back to me." She said and left.

We stood in silence for a few minutes.  
Until i decided to break the ice.  
"That was...Funny?" I Spoke.  
Magnus looked at me and then burst out laughing.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
**************

I couldn't hold it anymore.  
I just burst out laughing.  
Their arguing was kinda hilarious.

"Funny is an understatement...What was that?" I laughed and sat on the stool.  
"To be honest it was a hate at first sight." Alec said drinking his beer.  
"Is that even a thing?" I giggled.  
"It is."  
"Anyways thankyou so much for what you did there." I say genuienly.  
"That's what friends are for right?" He said with a teasing smile tugging at his lips.  
We looked at each other with gooffy smiles on our faces until Zach ruined our moment.  
"Magnus? Can i just take his autograph?" He asked holding a paper and pen.  
"Fine."   
Alexander smiled and i saw how gently and happily he talked to his fans.  
Seriously he maybe a celebrity but he is just so sweet.  
He is not fake...he actually enjoys the company of his fans.  
I couldn't help but smile and soon my smile vanished as i turned to look at the other side.

Oh.  
My.  
God.  
"Alexander is that you brother with---"  
"---Your nerdy friend." Alexander completed my sentence as we both stared at the pair making out.  
We both looked at each other.

"So you guys already saw it." Biscuit asked appearing behind Alec with Izzy beside her.  
"We certainly did." I nodded.  
"So this is the reason to their weird behaviour?" Iz spoke.  
"I thought Jace was into girls..." Alec looked at his sister.  
"We thought the same." Clary said while i nodded.  
"But we were wrong...So...What do we do?" Izzy asked.  
"Confront them." Clary added.  
"I don't think the wanted us to know so let's keep it that way." Alec spoke and got up.  
"I agree they will tell us when they want to." I say getting up as well.

We all agreed to pretend we didn't see this until Simon or Jace bring it up.  
And well it was time to go.  
Isabelle and Biscuit walked forward.  
Me behind them and Alec behind me.

As we walked to the exit i was suddenly pulled back.  
I bumped into Alexander's chest while he held onto my waist.  
My hands were trapped between our bodies onto his chest.  
I could literally feel his abs through his shirt and also the heat from his body.

I blushed and looked at his face.  
He had a stupid smirk on his face.  
Damn we are way to close.  
Too much for my heart to handle.  
I tried pushing him away with my hand but he held on tighter.  
"Alexander...what are---" I begun with our face only inches apart.  
"Friday." He said his smirk now gone.  
I couldn't help but let a smile spread across my lips.  
"Friday." I confirmed and tapped on his chest then pushed him away.  
He lets go and smiled brightly.  
While I rushed out and got into the cab.

"I see how well this friendzone thing is going." Clary smirked at me.  
"Oh shut up."  
"You know you can't resist him." She laughed.  
"I am trying."I Sighed.  
But deep in my heart i knew it.  
I was already losing to myself.  
Who am i kidding?  
I am head over heels for that gaint.  
Stupid Alec.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
***********

I smiled and walked out.  
He is so adorable.  
"Getting bold aren't you?" Izzy said as she stood leaning on the car.  
"Damn i Love him Iz." I say while we get in.  
"I know big brother...and don't worry just stick to my ways and he will be yours."   
"Alec...i think your phone is vibrating." Iz said after a while.  
"It's...Jace." I say checking th caller id and stop the car.  
Swiping to answer "Hello?"  
"Alec."He said in a low voice.  
"Jace are you ok? You seem---"  
"Just be at home...i need to talk to you."He said.  
"Okay izzy is with me we are gonna be home soon."  
"Okay...see you." With that he hung up.

"I guess it's about time." Izzy said and i turn on the ignition.  
"I guess it is." With that we both drove home.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay sorry to all the sizzy and clace fans here.  
> But i just like Jimon and wanted them in one of my stories.  
> But still Malec is on...What do you think about this chapter?  
> What will happen on "Friday"?  
> Thankyou for all the support guys...Love you...  
> I really love reading your views and comments...<3  
> Stay tuned to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys.  
> I know i haven't been updating much.  
> But i swear i don't plan on ditching any of my stories.  
> Be sure you read my new one called "Her Last Wish" which is also Malec.

Magnus' Pov  
***********

I groaned and turned almost falling off my bed.  
Damn i hate mornings.  
And why the heck is my head so goddamn heavy?

I opened one of my eye to peek around the room and see a few bottles of alcohol scattered across the floor .  
Ughhhh now i know.  
But what exactly happened?  
First of all i need a shower.

I let myself drench under the cold shower.  
Which helped me to remember the events of last night.

*Flashback*  
************

"Come on Mags don't be a buzzkill drink with me." Clary slurred as she held out her arms.  
"Biscuit you're already...." I try to explain but she pulls me to the floor to sit beside her.  
"Here....Simon bring moreeeeee...." She shoved a glass into my hand.  
"Cheers to us..." Simon says as he fills in the drinks.  
"You guys got to be kidding me." I sighed.

*End of Flashback*  
*******************

And that's all i remember.  
We bought this apartment about 3 years ago on the same day as yesterday.  
So.....Clary thought it was a good idea to celebrate.

I got dressed and grabbed my phone.

*2 messages from Alexander.*  
Hey, goodmorning.  
I will be there by 7.

Wait. Why?  
I check the day....friday.  
Time....3:46pm.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Its fucking friday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
And i have less than four hours to prepare!!!!!!!!!!!

I ran out of my room and cringed at the sight of our house.  
Tissues, Snacks, Wrappers, Empty icecream tubs, alcohol and simon on the floor beside the couch where biscuit was sleeping.  
What the hell did we do yesterday?

"Guysssssssssssss!!!!!!!" I yelled making Clary fall off the couch landing onto Simon who seemed to be wide awake now.  
"Magnus...What the heck?" She said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
"Why are you yelling?......Clary damn you're heavy...Start working out or something." Simon spoke while coughing.  
"Oh shut up." She snapped.  
"Clean the place up....Today's is friday." They both looked confused at first but then it sinks to them.  
"Oh...What time will he come?" She asked.  
"7."  
"Simon pick up the bottles and wrappers...I will bring the vaccum cleaner." He nodded and they got to work.

I rushed in the kitchen to start preparing dinner.  
About an hour later the cleaning was done.

"Mag's we are leaving we will be back by midnight ok?" Clary said.  
"Yeah okay."  
"Oh and the cak---" She begun.  
"Don't worry i will make it." She kissed my cheek and left.

I got ready and looked over at the time.  
Still an hour left.  
Well let's prepare the cake too.  
We have this thing where we always make handmade cakes for birthdays.  
This time it is Simon's.  
We will surprise him at night.  
I smiled at the thought that how this surprise never gets old.

I plugged in my earphones and hit a play to my favorite playlist which may or may not have almost every song by Alec.  
Come on i am still a fan...  
The songs are lit.  
I stuffed the phone in my pocket and started preparing for the batter.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov.  
**********

"You look great big brother." Izzy said looking at me through the mirror.  
"You sure this leather jacket is not too much." I asked for the millionth time.  
"Dude just go...you look hot." Jace groaned.  
"But are you really s---" I begun.  
"Alec if you ask that again i swear i will rip you hair off your head." Izzy threatend.

"Damn why are you so scary?" Jace asked earning a glare from her.  
"Okay guys i am leaving." I announce.  
"Stick to the plan...Bye." They both say and i leave.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Few minutes later i stood outside his apartment.  
I ring the bell.  
No response.  
I knock the door.  
Still no response.

"Is he not home?"  
I knocked yet again a little harder and the door creaks open.

Strange.

"Magnus?"  
I walked in and was hit by a delicious smell.  
What's cooking?  
I walked in a little bit more and shut the door behind me.  
Then i heard a humming...

Following the humming i reach into the kitchen.  
Magnus stood beside the counter with earphones plugged in.  
He slowly swayed and hummed while mixing something in a bowl.  
Wait.  
The song.  
He is humming my song?

A couldn't stop the big smile that made it's way to my lips.  
I walked over to him and took out one of his earphone.

"What you listenin to?" I whispered into his ear.  
He was definately startled and almost dropped the bowl.  
"Woah careful." I said helping him hold the bowl.

"How did you get in?" He asked keeping the bowl on the counter.  
"Maybe you should't leave you doors open?" I smirked and he blushed.  
"Never heard about knocking?"  
"I did you didn't answer....Anyways what are you listening to?" I said and grabbed the lead.  
"No--Noth---Wait." He protested but i was too quick.

I plugged in the earplugs and smirked.  
He blushed and looked down.

"Ahaa that sounds fimiliar." I smirked.  
"So what!! There are a few of your songs." He said and snatched the phone.  
"Really...just a few?" I teased.  
"Knock it off." He yelled.

I laughed in response.

"I made some lasagna..Do u like it?" He asked nervously.  
"Love it."  
"Thank god! You wait at the table i will bring it there." He said opening the oven.  
"Need a hand?" I offered.  
"Nah...I got it." He smiled.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"So where did you learn cooking?" I asked him while chewing on onto the most delicious food.  
"Well...I spent my early years alone so had to learn."  
"Um nice..." 

 

"So did Blondie said something about what happened back at the club?"  
"Actually he told us the same day when we got home." I tell him.  
"Really? That's great Simon just told us he wants to tell us something but he is waiting for the right time."  
"Well Jace kinda asked him out a few days ago."  
"Whaaaat? Seriously???" Magnus panicked.  
"Uhhh..."  
"Clary is gonna be so mad...how can he hide this from us? Damn it."  
"Look...I assure you Jace can be a asshole sometimes but he is a good guy...If-If that's you worried about." I try to calm the situation.  
"Actually yeah that was one of my concern but i just...i am worried that Simon is bottling everything up which is never a good thing." He says biting his lip worriedly.  
"I think you know better what should be done."  
"Mmmm yeah...anyways would you like a drink?" He offered and got up.

"Yeah sure."  
"I will get you something." He said and retreated towards the kitchen.

I looked around the living room.  
It had a sweet homely feeling to it.  
There were bunch of pictures up on the wall.  
All of them had redhead, Nerdyguy and my Mags.  
I smiled at a particular one where Simon was holding way to many shopping bags and Magnus had Clary on his back in a piggyback ride and the two walked ahead of Simon with big goofy smiles on their faces as he struggled to balance all the bags.  
They are kinda like us.  
Like me Izzy and Jace.  
The same thing happened once when Izzy broke her heels and Jace carried her home while i held onto their shopping bags.

"What you looking at?" A voice spoke bringing me out of my daze.  
"Just pictures."  
"Haha yea Clary is into painting and Simon is into Photograpy." He smiled pointing at some canvas and some candid and more pictures.  
"Yeah these are great." I grinned.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov.  
************

I looked at his face which was mesmerized by the pictures.  
The light shone onto his face highlighting his features.  
He looked even more pretty than he already was.  
His smile softer than ever where his lips slighty tilted upwards.  
His eyes crinkled a little due to the smile.

"Here, have this." I say absent-mindedly.  
He was about to take it but i let go of the glass.  
The drink spill right onto his shirt.

"Omg...Alexander i-i am so s-sorry." I said.  
"It's o--"  
"No it's not...So sorry...I"  
"Clam down Magnus it's fine." He assured me.  
"But i spoiled your shirt."  
"It's just a shirt...chill." He laughed.

"Ughh come on i will give you something to change into." I said taking him into my room.  
He followed me in and i opened my closet grabbing two tshirts.

"You can choose among thes---" And holyshit.  
He had already taken his shirt off.  
And like really it's like some greek god in front of me.  
I gulped unable to breathe.  
I stared at his perfectly sculpted body.

"Like what you see Magnus?" He said.  
I looked at his face and he was smirking.  
I blushed and looked away.  
He laughed throwing his head back and took a step backwards.  
"It's not like that...Wait Alec watch out..it's a stair!" I ran towards him trying to pull him towards me.  
But the sudden pull made him lose his balance and he fell right onto me.  
And me unable to hold him upright fell backwards pulling him with me.  
We both ended up on the floor with a loud thud.

"Magnus!!! I heard a bang...Are you---Oh." Clary said entering the room.  
"I didn't know there was a makeout session going on..." She smirked.  
"It's not what it looks like." I said pushing Alec off me.  
Alec laughed and sat on the floor and grabbed one of the tshirts pulling it on.

"Damn it...Biscuittttt!!!!" I rushed out of the room after her.  
She kept a stupid grin plastered to her face and as i try to explain her the situation.

"Well i guess it's time for me to retreat." Alexander said coming into the room.  
"Oh alright...I am sure Magnus had a great time...Right Mags??" Clary smirked while Simon snorted somewhere in the background.  
"Oh shut up." I said rolling my eyes.  
"Haha bye guys." Alec said putting on his jacket.  
"Alec wait...Tomorrow is Simon's birthday...We are going out..why don't you and your siblings join us? Right Si?" Biscuit asked.  
"Uhh yeah sure...the more the merrier." Simon shruged but i noticed how tensed he got.  
Alec looked at me and i nodded.

"Well ok then..i will see you guys tomorrow." Alec smiled.  
"We will leave you two alone." Clary said dragging Simon away.

"So i guess i will see you tomorrow?" I asked leaning against the doorframe.  
"Definitely...And uhh thanks for the tshirt i will return it." He said.  
"Oh no problem...That's what friends are for right?" I laughed.  
There was a moment of silence as i saw a wave of disapointment on his face.  
But it was gone as soon as it came.  
"Yeah friends...." He said like reminding himself that.

I laughed awkwardly.  
Maybe i shouldn't have bought that up.

"Well see you tomorrow Buddy." He said and left.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Did he call me buddy?  
Why did you do that Magnus you dumbass.  
I spoiled my chances.  
But this is what i wanted from the start right?  
Yet i felt a unsettling feeling into my chest.  
What am i gonna do?  
FML!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
****************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it....  
> So what do you think of this chapter?  
> What does Alec has in mind?  
> What is the plan they siblings were talking about?  
> Let me know all your views and ideas.  
> Thankyouu for all the love and support.  
> I love you all my beautiful readers.  
> Stay tuned...until next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovely Readers...  
> I am so so sorryyy...  
> For not being able to update...  
> Its just univesity, assignments, so called "Surprise test" which are no more a surprise to me.  
> Anyways enjoy the new chapter.  
> And be sure to check out my other stories too.  
> All of them are Malec "Her Last Wish", "Self Proclaimed Boyfriend" And "So in love"

Alec's Pov  
**********

"I can't believe i agreed to your stupid plan." I groaned into the pillow.  
"Dude we are trying to help you here." Jace said his eyes glued to the tv screen where he played counter strike.  
"What if it backfires????" I asked.  
"Alec calm down...it won't." Izzy said dropping her controller.

"Guys let's just get ready...Alec what are you wearing?" She said approaching my wardrope.  
"Dunno" I said in a small voice.  
"Yeah i don't wanna be late...Simon texted me to meet in the cafe where Magnus works." Jace said and vanished into his room.  
"Iz you sure about it?" I asked once again.  
"Look Clary and Simon are with us now ok? They asssured me Magnus feels the same way as you we just have to knock some sense in him."  
"What do i wear?" I smiled...she laughed and dragged me towards the closet.

So somehow Izzy and Clary are bestfriends now.  
I don't even wanna know how that happened.  
Anyways the two of them came up with this fabulous plan that we need to make Magnus realize his feelings for me.  
And for that i need to play along with his friendzone scheme.  
And i need to pretend i am totally fine with it until he realizes what he is missing out on.  
Let's see how this whole thing works.  
To be honest this is my last short.  
And i hope from the bottom of heart that it goes as planned.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
************

Why!?  
Whyyy???  
Just Whyyyy???

Why does this man keeps on making things so goddamn tough for me?  
How can someone be so Perfect?  
It should be illegal to look that Hot.  
He wore a black shirt tucked in grey trousers.  
His sleeves were rolled up upto his elbow and he left two of the buttons undone.  
And as usual his hair was a mess...which made his formal clothing look effortless and casual.  
And yet he looked smokin hot.  
Get a grip Magnus!!!! 

"So we brought 6 tickets to the movie." Isabelle said.  
"But they are from three different slot times." Biscuit added.  
"So we go in pairs huh?" Jace asked.  
They nodded.  
Wait what?  
"Cool we will take the night show." Jace said picking up the tickets and dragging Simon out of the cafe.  
"Yeah and we are going shopping first so we will take the evening show...Have fun guys." The girls said with smirks on their faces and rushed out.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"So.....We are on our own?" Alec said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.  
"I-I guess we are."   
He sighed. "Well there's an hour until the movie...What do you wanna do?" he said examining the tickets.  
"Coffee?" I suggested.  
"Uh sure...but you are not gonna go there and make it yourself right?" He teased.  
"Unfortunately no you won't get the honour to have my fabulous coffee." I laughed.  
"Well i guess i will have to adjust." He smiled making me smile as well.

And just like that we stared at each other with those stupid smiles for i don't know how long.  
Until Cat needed to ruin our moment.

"Who knew you were dating a celebrity?" She smirked.  
"Ugh what do you want Cat?" I groaned.  
"I am here to take your orders sir." She said sarcastically making Alec laugh.  
"Well no problem...I will come over the counter." Alec got up.  
"Nah chill dude...the coffee is on the house..What do you want?" She winked.  
"Espresso. And my friend here would like?" He looked over at me.  
"Friend? I thought you guys were on a dat--" She spoke.  
"Hahahah no no we are just friends." Alec cut her off.  
"Oh. Mags?" She turned her gaze to me.  
"Huh? Ummm i will have Black coffee." She gave me a uncertain look and left.

Okay that stung.  
But that's what i wanted right?  
For Alexander to give up the idea of us ever dating.  
But why does it hurt so much?  
He-he is over me...i should be happy.  
But.

"Hey..." He waved a hand infront of me.  
"Huh??"   
"You zoned out." He stated.  
"I was...um thinking..."   
"Okaay?" He said.  
So he doesn't even wanna know what's bothering me?  
What have i done?

"Here is your order." Cat said placing our orders on the table with some chocochip cookies.  
"Thanks...but i will still pay." He got up walking to the counter with Cat.  
I picked up my coffee which wasn't black.  
She knows me i never like bitter things...It was replaced with a Latte.  
I checked my phone and there was a message from her.  
*We are gonna talk about this tomorrow*

I sighed and looked at her.  
She was looking at me.   
I just nodded at her and she nodded back.  
How the hell will i survive this day?

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
**********

"I can't do this Iz...He looked so sad." I said into the phone.  
"It's working Big Brother...You have to do this." She said.  
"But-"   
"No buts...Do you want him to be with you or not?" She groaned.  
"I do but--"   
"Then no buts just stick to the plan." And she hung up.

Damn i feel so shitty.  
I hate hurting him like that.  
I just wanna tell him all over again how i feel.  
But...  
Shit.  
I gotta do this.  
Let's get over with it.  
I went back to him.

"Uh you go inside i will bring some snacks..." Magnus said.  
"I will go with you." I suggested.  
"No it's good you paid for the coffee i will handle this...It's not like its a date or something." He said hoping i would react.  
"Okay fair enough...just get me sprite." I said and went ahead.  
I could feel his gaze piercing behind me...I have to do this.

I waited in the threater and he came back after a few minutes.  
He settled in and passing me the sprite and placing a big bucket of popcorn in his lap.

"I thought we will share." He asked.  
"Yeah cool."

15 minutes into the movie and it sucks already.  
How come they choose suck a shitty movie.  
I looked at Magnus and he looked just as bored as me.  
I stared at him.  
He is just so cute.  
The way he furrows his brows trying to focus on the movie.  
He unconsiously bit his lip.  
I just wanna kiss him so bad.  
The last time i did that...was a forced one.  
I don't want the same thing.  
I want him to kiss me back...I want it to be full of love.

Before i knew it i was almost leaning in.  
Damn.   
I sraightened myself.  
No.  
I am not doing this.  
But this is a one time thing i don't wanna let this moment go.  
So i did the only thing i could do.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
************

Ughhh what the hell is this?  
Who chooses such shitty movies?  
Even more who make this shitty movies?  
And who let these people release these shitty movies?

I have been focusing for long but this is utter nonsense.  
I lean back into the chair when suddenly...  
Alexander drops his head on my shoulder.

"Uh....Alec?"   
No answer.  
I tried to look at his face but it was hidden by his messy hair.  
Is he sleeping?  
"Alexander?" I said softly.  
He is indeed asleep.

In a very uncomfortable position.  
I pushed him a little and got rid of the armrest between us.  
Then i let him lean onto me.  
He adjusted and leaned in more comfortably and swung his arm around my waist.

I obviously blushed.  
But he doesn't know what he is doing.  
He is sleeping.  
So i might as well take advantage of the situation.  
I held his hand and melted into his embrace.  
Putting my head atop of his.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
**********

It worked.  
I couldn't help but be super happy about it.  
I just smiled and let him hold me.  
Best feeling ever.

"Don't give up on me please." He whispered under his breath.

I would never i thought.  
He feels the same way.  
He doesn't want me to give up.  
Just say it once Mags...  
Just once.  
That you feel the same.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Movie was terrible but i am ready to watch these movies if i can cuddle my love like that.  
In the end we both fell asleep.

"That was awful." Magnus groaned as we left the theater.  
"Tell me about it." I yawned.  
"You still sleepy...You slept throughout the movie."   
"It was one of the best naps i had in awhile." I stated.  
"Two hours are not considered a nap." He snorted.  
"Your shoulder is super comfortable can't help it...maybe i should take you home to be my pillow."   
Whaaat!? " He said blushing.  
hahahahahhahah  
Adorable.  
"Relax i am just joking." I laughed.  
"I -i i know." he muttered.

So now the last part of the plan.  
Here goes nothing.  
I took a deep breath.

"Go out with me."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
************

He loves to tease me.  
I hate him.

"Go out with me." 

For a moment I felt my heart stopped beating.  
He has no idea how much i wanted to hear those words.  
And i have had enough.  
Enough of my battles.  
Enough of my trust issues.  
Enough of my doubts.  
I done with all of this.  
I wanna be happy.  
And my happiness is this guy in front of me.

"Magnus?" He snapped his fingers.  
"Huh?"   
"You zoned out again." He stated.  
"Uh Yeah...Alec to answer your question--I--" I begun.  
"Yeah about that it's a friends birthday...and i am not a party person...So Izzy suggested i should take along a friend. You wanna come?" He said casually.

And Ouch.  
This is what he meant by going out.  
I could actually feel the tears stung in the corner if my eyes.

"Fine...I will go text me the address and time." I said and rushed back home.

He is definately over me.  
Throughout the day he kept reminding me that we are nothing but just friends.  
He kept telling people that.  
I hated every bit of it.  
Fine.  
I admit it was my idea.  
But what happened to his love?  
Was it just as short termed as every person who loved me.  
He is no different.  
That's why i was protecting myself by staying away from him.

But on the other hand i am the one who pushed him away.  
He tried.  
He tried so many times.  
But i pushed him away.  
It's mostly my fault isn't it?

No.  
He stuck with me when i was being stubborn.  
He didn't leave me then.  
Its about time.  
I won't give up either.  
Even if you fell out of love.  
Even if you think of me as a friend now.  
Even if you are gonna reject me.  
I am gonna tell you how i feel.  
I am gonna tell you i love you.

*Ping*

I checked my phone.  
1 message.  
____________________________  
Alexander  
Hey you just rushed off....  
Anyways its tomorrow...the party.  
Be ready i will pick you up at 7.  
Goodnight.

Me  
Yeah alright see you tomorrow.  
Goodnight.  
____________________________

Tomorrow i will tell you how i feel.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
**********

"He looked like he was about to cry or something."   
"Alec i know this is tough for you...but--" She begun.  
"But this is our last try...I am gonna give up Iz...if he didn't say it today...I will give up." I said.  
"Alec you can't gi--" Izzy argued.  
"That's final...I can't pretend to be his friend. This is the last straw." I adjusted my blazer and left.

Okay let's do this.  
I sighed and got into my car.  
Please Magnus...  
Stop this.  
I am tired of chasing you Bane.  
Now stop this.  
And come to me already."  
After about 20 minutes i stopped my car.  
In front of his building.  
Leaning against the car i waited for him.

"Hey you ready to go?"   
"Yeah do i look ok?" He asked straightening his coat.  
"Perfect." I smiled  
"Great. I mean you look great." He blushed.  
"Thanks."   
We both got into the car.

"Hey you never told me the name of your friend."   
"Oh yeah you rushed of that day...His name is Jacob."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"JACOB DANIELS...We Are Going To Jacob Daniels Birthday Party." I Yelled  
"Uhh yeah? What's the big deal?" Alec asked.  
"Big deal!!? we are going to a celebrity party."   
"Chill we are going there as friends...It won't be that bad." He assured me.

Being in a celebrity party is one of my concern.  
But even more than that...  
My problem is....the birthday boy himself.  
Jacob had always had a thing for Alexander.  
Everyone knows it...hell their fans even ship it.  
And well i always hated him and his guts.  
He is always flirting with Alec...he takes every opportunity to hit on him.  
And Alec being the kind hearted guy he is...is always kind to that Jerk.  
Ughhhh....

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Annnnnnnnd  
Just like i thought....  
He is on it.  
Full on eye-raping and flirting with Alec.

I had to stand a bit away from Alec because i can see there are reporters all over the place.  
And one messy action by me will cost Alec too much.  
But.  
This bloody asshole...I hate him so much.

Just look at him....  
His extra charming Grey eyes (Which look fake)  
His (Over gelled hairs)  
His Stupid (Annoying smile)  
And his (Freakingly) Pale skin...(makes him look like he is fucking zombie) (>.<)

In short i hate him and his shitty attitude and personality. (-_-)

Wait a second.....  
What the Fuck?  
Did he just touch my Alexander!!!  
(O_O) 

How dare he?  
I put the drink onto the counter and scooted a little closer to hear their coversation.

"Alec come on...I really like you." He said and placed his hand on Alec's forearm.  
"Look---" Alec tried to pull away.  
"People ship us for a reason we look pefect together."   
"But--" He begun again.  
"It is about time we date." He winked.  
"I can't..." Alec said taking a step back.  
"Give me one chance...I will make you feel so good Alec." He said taking a step forward.  
"Jacob...I can't date you!" Alec said a little louder this time...gaining a few glances.  
"Why Babe?" Jacob leaned closer.

Fuck this shit.  
Enough.  
No One Touches My Alexander.

"CAUSE HE IS DATING ME." I stated coming in between them  
"Move away from my boyfriend." I said and pushed him away from Alec.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**********************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo Finallyyyyyy  
> The Chase is over.  
> But how will Alec react to it.  
> What about the guest.....specifically, the reporters.  
> Stay tuned until the next chapter.  
> Also i love you all my lovely readers.  
> Be sure to let me know your views and ideas.  
> Thanks for reading...See you soon with a amazing new chapter.  
> Until then byebye...<3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Back My Lovely Readers...  
> So this is gonna be the last chapter of Chasing Bane...  
> Hope you guys enjoy it.

Alec's Pov  
**********

Geez why doesn't he get the hint?  
Stop coming closer dude.  
What's wrong with him?

"Jacob...I can't date you!" I said a little louder than i expected.  
Great now people are watching.  
Damn...Where is Magnus?  
We should just leave.  
"Why Babe?" Ughhhhhhhh back offfffff.

"Cause he is dating me." Magnus said appearing out of nowhere.  
"Move away from my boyfriend." He pushed Jacob back away from me.

Wow it actually provoked him?  
So this is what Iz meant...  
She told me Jacob actions will affect Magnus' reaction.  
It actually did?

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
************

Damn what was i thinking?  
All eyes are on us now.

"Nice One." Jacob snorted.  
Damn it.  
I almost made a fool out of myself.  
"There is no way he is dating you..." Jacob said again.  
"Why would he date a commoner like you?" He continued.  
And again that stung.  
He is right i am just a fan.  
I looked down and was ready to walk away but i was held back by the grip on my wrist.

"That's for me to decide who i wanna date...We are done here." Alec said interlocking our fingers as he pulled me away with him.  
I looked at his face startled.  
"Not so fast!" Jacob blocked our way.  
"I don't believe it...it's not true right Alec?" He asked Alec.  
"Look it's none of your business...move out of the way." Alec said in an irrritated tone.  
"No...not until you prove it...I want a proof anything to justify that you are really with him."   
"Stop creating a scene." Alec growled.  
"No...Prove it." He said diverting his gaze to me.

What do i do?  
"Follow your heart." A voice in my head said.  
So i did.  
I followed my heart.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
**********

What the heck.  
He is such a creep.

"Stop creating a scene." I whispered to him.  
"No...Prove it." He said looking at Magnus.

Damn it.  
I can't let Magnus feel humilated or anything.  
I need to take all of this on me.  
He looked so pressured.

"I Lov--" I begun but he cut me off.  
"Fine." He said and grabbed me by the labels of my blazer and crashed our lips together.

I could barely believe what was happening.  
I actually took me moments to realize what was happening.  
It's happening.  
He is kissing me.  
By his own will.  
He let's go of my jacket and was about to pull away.  
But i grabbed his neck and kissed him back.  
He melted into my embrace.  
I had to hold him upright as i could literally feel how his legs were giving out.  
We kissed like there was no tomorrow.  
Like our life depended on it.

He slowly pulled away.   
Breathing heavily he muttered.  
"I guess that's proof enough." 

But then it struck me.  
Wait.  
So he just kissed to prove himself.  
Or it actually meant what i wish it means.  
I could feel a suffocating feeling around my neck.  
Like i couldn't breathe.  
Like my whole world was just a fantasy which is now replaced by the cruel reality.

I just grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of there.  
We walked in silence until we reached the car.  
I need some answers.  
And he is giving them to me today itself.  
"Alexander... " He said in a small voice.  
"Just get in the car." I told him.

We both got into the car and i combed my hands into my hair a few times.  
I almost gripped at them tightly pulling them.  
Shit.  
Please tell me this wasn't only to prove a point.  
I took out the keys trying to start the car but my hands were shaking.  
The thought of this being a lie just fucked up my head.  
My lips were still tingling.  
I could't get that sensation off even for a second.  
Get a hold Alec....

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
************

His hands shook so badly, He fumbled the keys trying to start the car.  
He finally managed to start the car and clenched his hands around the wheel to stop them from shaking.

Is he seriously that disturbed by my actions?  
He kept driving and i kept my mouth shut.  
It was almost like any moment i speak he will reject my feelings.  
And to be honest i was scared.  
I have never seen him this paranoid.  
Its almost like i could feel him holding his breathe

He stopped the car and climbed out.  
I followed his action and got out as well.  
I stood there awkwardly looking down while he locked the car.  
Too scared to say a word.

He walked towards me and grabbed my wrist dragging me along with him.  
I looked up for a brief second and recognized his building.  
He didn't bother to take up the elevator and took me up to his floor by the stairs.  
His grip never losening.  
He banged on his door which Jace answered.

"Hey Stop bangin---Alec?" He asked worriedly when he saw me with him.  
"Alec...What's wron--" Alec pushed him away dragging me straight to his room.  
"Alec, Wait!" Jace kept shouting but he didn't care.

We reached his room and he let go of my hand.  
Turning for a spilt second he locked the door.   
"Talk." He said taking a step towards me while i took a few step back until my back hit the wall.

He must have noticed my nervousness cause he took a few steps back.  
He sighed and rubbed his face.  
Then looked at me waiting for me to say something.

But like i said.  
My voice was stuck.  
I couldn't get anything out.  
I didn't know what to say or do.

He sighed again.  
"Look if you don't say anything i will assume that you kissed me only to prove that we are dating....A-and after this..W-when i drop you back...We are never seeing each other again." He said.  
Never see each other again?  
Never?

"I--I" I tried to speak and he patiently waited for me to complete.  
I looked at his face and he looked exhausted.  
I looked down.  
"I know i was the one who pushed you away...I thought i was protecting myself. But staying away from you...I-I C-couldn't...So i thought maybe being friends would ease me...But no...I hate it...I hate every bit of it...I-I don't wanna be a dumb friend...I am so-so in love with you Alexander." I looked at him for a brief second but i could barely see.  
As my vision was blurried and realized i was already crying.  
But i want him to know...get this off my chest.  
"I get it you might not feel the same anymore...M-maybe you fell out of love...and i understand that..I know you never cared about me being a blogger or a barista...You loved me for me...My stubborn self...But things change and its natural...I-i am not blaming you b-but never seeing each other again? Alexander....D-don't you think thats too harsh?" I completed and finally looked at him.

"Then stop running away from me." He said calmly and cupped my face.  
He slowly wiped my tears with his sleeves.  
I sniffled a few times.  
"I love you Alexander." I said closing my eyes tightly scared to see his reaction.  
"I love you too." He said and hugged me.

But this hug was not something normal.  
It was full of love.  
Alec buried his face into my neck and held me tightly.  
Almost so tight that it was hard to breathe.  
I did the same burrying my face into his chest.  
"What took yo-uu so lon-g?" Alec whimpered.  
And the i realized how my shirt was getting drenched.  
Wait he is crying?  
"Alec are you--Cr--" I tried to ask but he held on tighter.  
"Shut up!" He mummured.  
I couldn't help but laugh.

Such a gaint man crying like a baby.  
I tried to pull away but he didn't let me see his face.  
"Look at me." I said.  
"No!" He said burying his face back into my neck.  
"Alexander..." I finally managed to cup his face and lift it up.  
He looked away.

But he looked so cute.  
His pale skin made his face turn red.   
Especially the tip of his ears and his nose.  
He had tear stains on this cheek.  
His hair messier than usual.  
And a small pout on his lips.

"Don't look at me." He said biting his lip and pulling away.  
No! Stay. You never look this cute." I told him making him look at me for a spilt second.  
He turned even more red and looked down.  
"Stop it." He groaned making me laugh.  
Oh god...He so cute when he is embarressed.

I let go off him and he quickly wipes at his face.  
"Magnus stay the night...I will take the couch but just stay." He said holding my hand.  
"Of course but we are sharing the bed." I smiled.  
"Okay...i will give you something to change into." He said grinning like a child as he went through his wardrope.  
"This should fit you...You can change here i will change it in the washroom." 

I smiled at the clothes in my hand and started changing.  
When i am done...I text Simon letting him know i am staying with Alec.  
He came out and his face was still flustered even after he had washed it.  
"You look adorable in my clothes." He grinned.  
"Yeah yeah they are just too big. Cause i am dating a gaint." I teased.  
"I guess we still have some talking to do." He said sitting next to me on the couch.  
"We do." I agreed.  
"Okay so you go freshen up i will make us some nice coffee." He kissed the side of my head and left.  
I couldn't but grin widely at this small yet cute gesture of his.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
**********

Okay okay.  
Come on i am a human too.  
Boys cry too sometimes.

"Coffee?" Jace offered.  
"Is it poisoned?" I teased.  
"Very funny...So what happened to your gloomy mood when you came back?" He asked.  
"Well plan worked!" I giggled.  
"Wait....H-he confessed?" He grinned.  
"He did." He hugged me and congratulated me.  
"I can't believe you cried." He laughed.  
"Wait...How? Oh!" I cursed my pale skin.

"Anyways i don't wanna hear you guys banging...I going to Izzy's dorm."   
"We weren't b-" But he was gone.  
That idiot.  
I picked up the two mugs and went to my room.

"That was fast." Magnus commented.  
"Yeah you guys should probably hire me a your cafe."   
"Very funny...Alec?" he said in a worried tone.  
"What's wrong Mags?" I asked sitting beside him.  
"The party...There were reporters in t--"   
"I know. I won't lie to them i will tell them i am dating someone...I am sure no one took a picture or something. So don't worry no one will bother you." I assured him.  
"No...i mean i don't care if they find out about me...I am worried about you." He said looking away.  
"Me?"   
"Yeah...you dating me i don't wanna spoil your c---" He begun.  
"Don't even complete that...I am ready to quit this luxirious life as long as i have you. I am not ashamed of this...I am proud of this...proud to be with you. I love you and i wanna show the world that...but i get that this is too sudden and you might not be read--"  
"I am ready." He stated.  
"To make us official?" I asked.  
Really?????  
"Yes. I love you...You love me...and that's all that matters." He smiled.  
"Damn this is so perfect." I said and hugged him again making him giggle.

"Oh also i want to apologize for everything." I said pulling away.  
"Hey you have nothing to be sorry for...I should be the on-"   
"No listen to me..Izzy, Clary, Simon and Jace they told me to friendzone you and pretend to be okay with it...and eventually you will realize your feelings, which you did and give up on the idea of being friends." I said in one go.  
"Woah...So this was all a scheme!?" He yelled.

"Uhh Magnus I---" Shit he must be so mad at us.  
"I will kick all of their asses for manipulating you with their stupid ideas...But yeah it worked so i guess its not that bad." He muttered to himself.  
"You're not mad at us?" I asked.  
"To be honest...No i am not. Let's just go to bed."

We both climbed into the bed and cuddled against each other.  
"Damn i don't have to pretend to be asleep to hold you." I sighed.  
"Pretend?" He asked confused.  
"Um hm."  
"Waitttttt....You were awake during the movie!?" He asked shocked.  
"Yes." I laughed.  
"So you know i got rid of the armrest to get closer!?"  
"Yes."  
"And you knew i pulled you closer?"   
"Yes."  
"And you heard me when i asked you not to give up on me?"   
"Yes yes and yes." I laughed louder.  
"Jesus...that's so embaressing...Fml." He said burying his face in my chest.  
"Aww...come on it wasn't that bad." I said trying to cheer him up.  
"Noooooo."

I held him the way he was just pulled him closer and kissed his head.  
"Your the best thing ever happened to me." I whisper.  
"You too...I was just scared...Everyone i ever loved dated me for awhile but would eventually get bored of me and leave me. That's why i was trying to stay away from you...I thought you would end up hurting me as well but you loved me even when i was so mean to you." He kept babbling not looking up.  
"I can assure you i am not like them...I have never dated anyone...But i know a relationship takes effort..and i promise you i would never ever leave you not until you get tired of me." I laughed a little.  
"That's never gonna happen." He said.  
I kissed his head again.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Alexander?" He said after awhile.  
"Mmmmm?"   
"We forgot one thing." He stated.  
"What? What is that?" I asked pulling away so i could see his face.  
"Won't you...I want to..." He tried.  
"What is it Mags?" I asked softly raising his face upto my level.  
"K-kissmeplease." He said in one go and blushed.

I smiled at his adorableness.

I placed my hand on his cheek turning his face towards me.  
He looked at me and licked his lips.  
"Close your eyes." I told him.  
And so he did.  
I leaned in and connected our lips for the second time today.  
And this time our lips moved in perfect sync.

The kiss turned into a heated one when he turned me on by biting harshly on my lip.  
He kicked off the blanket and tried to pull me over him grabbing my sweater.  
But then he himself climbed up over me pulling me with him to sit up.  
He sat on my lap and helped me take off my sweater...then took of his own and pushed me back on the bed.  
Who knew he could be dominant?  
He reconnected our lips while both our hands explore each other's upper half.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
************

I don't know what exactly took over me.  
But i needed him.  
Needed to be closer to him.  
Show him my love.  
I started trailing kisses down his neck where i bruised his neck.  
I bit and sucked on every part of his neck.  
He threw his head back and gripped my hair biting his lip harshly preventing himself from making any sound.  
All that could be heard were his whimpers.  
I moved down to his collarbone when he suddenly flips us over and the rest of it was history.   
Cause i was on the cloud while he bruised my lips and my poor neck and my chest.  
But no i didn't prevent myself from moaning...I am so glad Jace is not home.

He suddenly stopped and hugged me.  
"I want our first time to be very special." He stated.  
"Right...Me too...Let's stop." I agreed.  
He kissed my forehead...A habit of his which i love.  
"Goodnight Mags." He said pulling me into his chest and burying his face in the crook of my neck.  
"Goodnight." 

And here goes the worst day of my life changing into the best day of my life.  
My Alexander is finally with me.  
And this is surely where i belong.  
Right here.  
In his arms.  
He is my happy ending.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

*****************************************************************THE END*************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo well everything eventually comes to an end and so did this story.  
> I wanna thank all of you for all the love and support.  
> I love you all....  
> Also there is another ongoing fic i am working on called "Her Last Wish."  
> Its a Malec fic please do follow it...I promise you its good and you will love it.  
> I have another idea of a story which i will post soon...  
> So for updates do follow..."Her Last Wish."  
> And with this we come to an end and once again thankyou all I love you Guys...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everyone.  
> I hoped you enjoyed this fic.  
> Please let me know all your views and opinions if you like it.  
> What do you think will happen next?  
> How will Magnus react?  
> Stay tuned to find out...  
> Until then...


End file.
